Broken and Used
by xXxI Run With The WolvesxXx
Summary: Felicia is the party girl of Forks. But when her mother found her father again, they moved back to La Push and her life will be forever changed. JacobxOC, a little OOC. Is rated T for language, sexual themes, may be turned M for latter lemons!
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to lots of talking and laughing down in the kitchen. Where my room just so happens to be above. I groaned loudly, not like they would hear. But as soon as I did the laughter became ever so slightly louder. I rolled my eyes as I tore the covers off of my body and made my way to my bathroom when I remembered where I was. I was back in La Push with my dad and mom. I sighed as I grabbed a towel and extra clothes and walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower so it was steaming before I climbed in.

It was going to be hard falling back into the routine of having a "whole" family again. My mom, Alyssa and dad, Cameron were married for three years before they had me, and after my mom did have me my parents marriage just fell apart. And when I saw fell apart I mean hard, I am surprised that there back together again. But anyway, after they had me they tried to work it out and ended up staying together for five more years before they ended it. I was five at the time and my mom was pregnant with her second child. But she did not know that she was till three months after they split, and my mom being the strong independent woman she is did not go crawling back to my dad. We toughed it out for as long as we could till my mom met up with an old collage buddy. His name is Charlie Swan. He is chief of Forks police or something like that. He took us in and was my dad till I turned 17. His daughter Bella Swan came home because she wanted to spend some "quality" time with her dad…we left. My mom didn't want to impose and I was getting kinda tired of living with the Chief of police. I was and am the party girl. I got my first hang over at fourteen at my best friends Mike Newton's party. And was kinda the playboy of the school. But when you're a girl you don't get any slaps on the back or high-fives for sleeping with almost all of Forks male population. You get called "whore, slut, scank." But my all time favorite thing a girl has yelled at me was "You'll jump anything with a dick!" And that came from the schools _other_ scank Loren when her boyfriend at the time Tyler got caught sleeping with me. And just to prove her point I did jump some guy, but turned out he was gay. But Loren didn't know and we didn't tell her, so we pretended to make out and have sex back at our hotel we were staying at in Port Angeles for a party after prom. Turned out me and Tanner [the gay guy] had lots in common. He liked rock, hard rock, metal, and scremo kinda music. His favorite non-rock band is Hollywood Undead. But we would be lying if we said that their music was verging on rock. He is maybe the best guy I have ever met, and I don't really care that he is gay. To bad he is though. He is so hot. He has shaggy platinum blonde hair with light blue eyes that are always covered in eyeliner. He is tan and kinda muscular. The hot ones are always gay right? But I just recently moved back to my hometown La Push, like yesterday and still haven't seen my best friend yet.

I sighed as I thought about that and turned off the water and wrapped the towel around my body tightly and grabbed my old clothes and put them in the dirty hamper and grabbed my clean ones and walked back to my room and quickly got dressed. I put on a baby blue low cut tank top with hip hugger shorts that showed about an inch of skin around my waist. I pulled my dirty blonde hair that was almost verging on the color of sandy brown into a high ponytail and put some mascara and eyeliner on. I did a once over on my self and smiled before I walked out of my room and down stairs.

"Mmmmm! Smells fucking good mom!" I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Felicia Faye! We have people over. Watch your mouth!" She said looking at me and glowered lightly.

I rolled my eyes. My mom didn't care how I talked around people. I guess she was just trying to look good in front of my dad who spoke up next about my outfit.

"Holy. Crap. Where are the rest of your clothes at?" My dad asked pointing at my clothes. Which earned badly hidden laughs.

I pulled out the shirt to look at it then let it cling back to my shape then looked down at my shorts "Um…dad these are my clothes…" My eye brows furrowed "And plus I wear this crap all the time. So don't blow a gasket." I rolled my eyes again which got a slap on the back of the head from my mom. "God! Mom" I said sitting down next to a large russet colored man and looked up at him and a giant goofy grin was plastered on my face "OMG!! Quil? Is that you? Daaaaaamn! Boy you're hot." I said looking at him wide eyed and the table busted up laughing, which I glared at them and stuck my tongue out at them.

"Well. That's one kind of greeting you get from your life long best friend." He said chuckling before I was out of my seat and jumping into his lap my arms around his neck. I flinched a little at the hotness of his skin.

"You really are hot…you ok?" I asked placing my hand on his forehead.

"Yeah, I am fine." He said before some one piped up.

"Yes-you-are." Very slowly and trying to be seductive like and I giggled.

"Well your not that bad yourself." I said turning around to look at the person who said it and it was another russet colored man who looked like he was 25 and I shuddered.

"You do no its illegal to hit on a minor..right?" I said and they all laughed

"I'm only fourteen." He said matter-of-factly before adding "And it only becomes illegal when I hop into bed with you." He said suggestively and waggled his eyebrows up and down. And I smirked.

"Oh really is that true?" I said as flirtly as I could and got out of Quil's lap and sauntered over to him and bent down to his earlobe and brought it into my teeth which earned me a hiss coming from his clenched teeth then a shudder as I lightly bit down on it and tugged before releasing his earlobe "Do I look _that___easy?" I whispered blowing a hot breath in his ear and shot back up and walked over to Quil and sat down in his lap as every one looked from me and back to the fourteen year old.

"Well..umm.." My dad said rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably and I giggled. Soon every one else did to.

I looked back at Quil and smiled as I scooted back into his chest, unconsciously grinding my ass onto his erection as I tried to find a comfortable spot. I stopped moving when he let out a low groan and moan and let his head fall back a little.

I smirked "Wow Quil. I thought you were happy to see me before, but wow. I didn't think you would get _this_ excited." I said glancing down to his lap to emphasis my point. Every one but my dad was laughing.

"Ok! Enough of this crap right now Felicia Faye Bond!" My dad yelled fuming. Though is russet skin was just as dark as every one else's you could see the red coming through.

"There is no need to be talking about things like that at the table, at breakfast time. Or period!" He yelled again and started shaking furiously. My mom put her hand on his shoulder and he calmed down a little but was still shaking. Quil leaned forward a little so he was almost a protective shield around me as was every one else; they were standing up ready to jump on my dad.

"Come on babe. Lets go out side for a little." She said in a soothing voice and pulled my dad out of his chair and they both walked out with two of the larger boys following after them.

"Hey Bond? Where are mom and dad going?" Asked my eleven-year-old brother Jara.

"Oh hey Jay-ra. I am not really sure. Dad just got a little mad so he is going out for a little. But no worries Jara they'll be back." I said grabbing his hand and smiling.

"Oh mom made food why don't you make your self some fo-"

"Bond? What kind of nickname is that?" Asked some one at the table.

"Shut it Paul." That was Quil who spoke.

"Oh. I guess I should introduce every one." He said before pointing to the fourteen year old.

"That is Seth, next to him is Embry and next to Embry is Paul the douche bag. -" I giggled before he continued "And then this is Jake, or Jacob and the other two that left are Sam and Jared." I nodded and smiled at all of them.

"And for your information _Paul_-" I sneered his name "Jara gave me that nickname when he learned out last name and so it just stuck so there!" I said sticking my tongue out at him like a five year old.

I looked back over at Jacob who kept staring at me with some weird emotion in his eyes that I could not read; there was love, adoration and something else. But I couldn't place my finger on it. I smiled at him just to be nice and a giant smile spread on his face that made my smile grow.

**A/N: Haha and you all thought that it was going to be Jacob who was the best friend. Tricked you xP But I wanted to make Quil like Jacob and Jacob like Quil and see how it turned out. I know this chapter like sucked and was very, VERY short but the next chap will hopefully be much longer. Please review ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thought I would do Jacob's POV for the whole imprinting thing, because in the first chapter you couldn't really tell that he did or what ever. I also want to say thank you to all the people who story alerted and reviewed this story it made me happy to read your guy's comments ^^

_**Now…on with the story!!**_

Jacob's POV

I was laying in my bed in a peaceful sleep when…….BAM!! My bedroom door is being slammed into my wall and two large hands are shaking the crap out of me yelling at me to get up.

"Jacob!… Jacob!! Wake the hell up!!" It was Quil who was screaming in my ear.

I groaned loudly and rolled on to my left side away from Quil.

"Dude! You have to wake up! Cam called a meeting at his house!" He yelled again practically jumping on my bed now to get me up.

"Holt crap?! No way?!" I said feigning urgency. "I don't give a crap! I stayed up all night patrolling because Cam had a family reunion with his wife and kids. I am in a crap ass mood and have only gotten about 5 hours of sleep!" I snapped.

Quil rolled his eyes before he gave a half smirk.

"Well fine then. I'll just tell him that you don't want to help show his seventeen-year-old daughter around La Push. But that's ok because I hear she's hella sexy." He said drawling his sentence using a nonchalant tone and hopped off my bed, placing his hands in his pockets and started to walk away.

"Wait!! Wait, wait, wait, wait!! Seventeen?" I said as a small smile crept on my lips.

"Ok, I'm coming. Meet you at his house?" I asked jumping out of my bed and grabbing a white t-shirt and some faded blue, ripped, jeans and jogged into the bathroom down the hall and turned on the shower and got in. I heard Quil laughing as he walked past the bathroom door.

"You better hurry up or the breakfast Alyssa is making will be all gone.." You could just hear the smirk in his words.

"Ok, Ok!" I said quickly as I washed my hair "Hey! Quil! How do you know what Cameron's wife's name is?" I asked as I stepped out of the shower ten minuets after I got in and wrapped a towel around my hips and dried myself off and put on my clothes before I walked out of the bathroom. And looked at Quil who was leaning up against the wall.

"Oh, her and my mom go waaaaay back." He said kinda smug.

I rolled my eyes and started to walk to my front door with Quil trailing behind me.

We reached the house with in a few minuets. It was about five houses down from mine. I have been to Cameron's [our Alpha] house many times. But something about it today just made it look different. It was a two-story house with rocks covering the whole bottom of the front part of the house. The rocks came just up to the windows, made it look very rustic, almost. The rest of the house was pure white with black trim and shutters, and the front door was a bright red. That made me laugh whenever I looked at it, but it just pulled the house together. All I can say is that it is a one of a kind.

I all ready heard the laughing and I could smell the food that Cam's wife was making and it smelt better then Emily's cooking. I just wont say that in front of her. I walked into the house and took a big waif of the air and was almost drooling at the smell of the food. I walked into the kitchen and my eyes almost bugged out of my head did she know to make all of this food? There were eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, pancakes, and waffles. With little condiments for your pancakes and waffles, like blueberries, strawberries, raspberries, blackberries, honey, syrup, butter, peanut butter.

"_Oh she is gooood," I_ thought to myself as I took a seat next to Paul and started to make my self a plate.

"This all looks really good Mrs. Bond." I said as I shoved two pieces of bacon in my mouth.

"Thank you. Jacob..right? I already know every one else. And no need for formalities, just call me Alyssa." She said smiling.

"Oh, I am sorry. Yes. I am Jacob Black, nice to meet you." I said shoveling more food in my mouth.

I looked at the clock on the microwave it was around 10:30 am. I gave a small yawn and took a sip of my OJ. I looked back over at Alyssa. She was really pretty for being around 33 and having two kids. She had a slender figure with a slight pudge in her midsection, yet she still had an hourglass figure. I knew she was not Quileute because her skin tone was white, but she had a sun kissed tan. She must have had lived somewhere sunny before moving to La Push, because here you don't get no sun. Maybe once in a while but not often. Her hair came down to her shoulders and had a small curl to it, it was a blonde. Her eyes were not blue; they were like a blue green, almost a sea green. But the color fit her perfectly.

"_I wonder what her kids looked like." _I thought aimlessly, before I was brought out of my thoughts by Seth.

"Holy crap!! That is freaking hot!!" He screeched jumping out of his seat and running over to the sink and washing out his mouth.

"Damn you Paul!" He said staring daggers at Paul.

"You know I don't like hot sauce! And then you go and put Tapitio AND Tabasco sauce on my eggs?! Hate yooou!" Seth said lightly shaking, but had in under control when Alyssa took his plate and gave him a new one with some new eggs that were on the table. But every one at the table was laughing their asses off, tears streaming down their faces from laughing. Then there was a loud groan from up stairs, which brought us into another round of hysterias.

"Sounds like she is finally getting up." Cameron said putting some food in his mouth.

"I know. I never remembered her sleeping past nine." Said Quil.

"What do you mean Quil you've met this girl?" I asked

"Oh, of course. Remember, Alyssa and my mom go way back. Felicia and I were raised together. Her mom was 17 when she was born and my mom was 19 when she had me and they both went to elementary school, then high school together." Quil replied shrugging.

I glared at him some, he tricked me. He tricked me. He said he was going to go after her. That bastard.

Soon the shower was on up stairs and then a little bit more shuffling, before some one made their way down stairs.

"Mmmmm! Smells fucking good mom!" She said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Felicia Faye! We have people over. Watch your mouth!" Her mom said, rebuking her.

Felicia rolled her eyes at the comment and was just about to grab a seat when Cam spoke up.

"Holy. Crap. Where are the rest of your clothes at?" He asked pointing to her clothes, which just made us laugh at his comment. But we were trying to hide our laughs and we failed.

I think she did this to humor her dad, because she pulled out the shirt to look at it then let it cling back to her shape then looked down at her shorts and gave her dad a baffled look as she sat down next to Quil and said "Um…dad these are my clothes…" Her eye brows furrowed "And plus I wear this crap all the time. So don't blow a gasket." She rolled her eyes again before her mom gave her a slap on the back of the head from her mom as she placed food in front of her "God! Mom!" She lightly shook her head before she looked up at Quil who was wearing a giant goofy grin on his face.

"OMG!! Quil? Is that you? Daaaaaamn! Boy you're hot." She said looking at him wide eyed and the table busted up laughing, which she in turn glared at them and stuck her tongue out.

"Well. That's one kind of greeting you get from your life long best friend." He said chuckling before she was out of her seat and jumping into his lap her arms around his neck. She flinched, probably from the hotness of his skin.

"You really are hot…you ok?" She asked placing my hand on his forehead.

I chuckled a little.

"Yeah, I am fine." Quil said before Seth piped up.

"Yes-you-are." He said very slowly and trying to be seductive like and she giggled, I almost gagged so did Cam as he was drinking his coffee.

"Well your not that bad yourself." She said before turning around to look at Seth. She shuddered. We all looked to be around 25 years old, but Seth looked a little younger.

"You do no its illegal to hit on a minor..right?" She said and we all laughed.

"I'm only fourteen." He said matter-of-factly before adding "And it only becomes illegal when I hop into bed with you." He said suggestively and waggled his eyebrows up and down. She smirked at this comment.

"Oh really is that true?" She said as sexy as she could as got out of Quil's lap and sauntered over to Seth and bent down to his earlobe and brought it into her teeth which earned her a hiss coming from Seth's clenched teeth then a shudder as she lightly bit down on it and tugged before releasing his earlobe "Do I look _that___easy?" She whispered, but we all could hear it, before blowing a hot breath in his ear and shot back up and walked over to Quil and sat down in his lap as every one looked from her and back to Seth.

"Daaaaamn." I murmured low enough only the wolves could hear me.

Seth still was in shock and was not moving as he stared at her.

"Well..umm.." Cam said rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably, Felicia giggled. Every one else chuckled lightly.

She was moving around in Quil's lap before he let out a low moan and groan before she spoke with a smirk on her full lips.

"Wow Quil. I thought you were happy to see me before, but wow. I didn't think you would get _this_ excited." She said glancing down to his lap to emphasis her point. Every one but Cam was laughing.

He was shaking really bad he yelled at her.

"Ok! Enough of this crap right now Felicia Faye Bond!" Cam yelled fuming. Though his russet skin was just as dark as every one else's you could see the red coming through.

"There is no need to be talking about things like that at the table, at breakfast time. Or period!" He yelled again and started shaking furiously. Alyssa put her hand on his shoulder and he calmed down a little but was still shaking. Quil leaned forward a little so he was almost a protective shield around Felicia as was every one else; they were standing up ready to jump on Cam if he shifted right there.

"Come on babe. Lets go out side for a little." Alyssa said in a soothing voice and pulled Cam out of his chair and they both walked out with Sam and Jared following them.

"Hey Bond? Where are mom and dad going?" Asked a boy coming into the kitchen. He was tall almost 5'7. I sighed and rolled my eyes great just what we need another new werewolf.

"Oh hey Jay-ra. I am not really sure. Dad just got a little mad so he is going out for a little. But no worries Jara they'll be back." Felicia said grabbing his hand and smiling.

"Oh mom made food why don't you make your self some fo-" She was cut off by Paul.

"Bond? What kind of nickname is that?" Paul asked incredulously, his eyebrow furrowed.

"Shut it Paul." That was Quil who spoke.

"Oh. I guess I should introduce every one." He said before pointing to Seth

"That is Seth, next to him is Embry and next to Embry is Paul the douche bag. -" She giggled at that before he continued "And then this is Jake, or Jacob and the other two that left are Sam and Jared." She nodded and smiled at all of us. She started to say something, but I did not hear it because, -

That's when her hazel and brown eyes met mine for the first time and a heat was flooded though me, stronger then before, but was a new kind of heat-not a burning.

It was a glowing.

Everything inside me came undone as I stared at this light russet colored beauty. All the lines that held me to my life here sliced apart in swift cuts, like clipping the strings to a bunch of balloons. Everything that made me who I was-my love for my father, my loyalty to my pack, the love for my brothers, my hatred for my enemies, my home, my name, my _self_- disconnected from me in that second- _snip, snip, snip- _and floated up into space.

I was not left drifting. A new string held me where I was.

Not one string, but a million. Not strings, but steel cables. A million steel cables all tying me to one thing-to the very center of the universe.

I could see that now-how the universe swirled around this one point. I'd never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but now it was plain.

The gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place where I sat.

It was this sandy, brown haired, light russet colored woman that sat just mere feet from me that held me here now. **[[A/N: Out of BD –with a little revising- pg. 359 and 360]]**

She looked back at me again and smiled wryly which made a goofy grin be plastered on my lips, and made hers get bigger too.

That's when Cameron, Alyssa, Sam and Jared came walking back in with a less angered Cam in front of them. I didn't dare take my eyes off of Felicia as every one else looked way from her and over to the 4 people.

"Hey dad. Are you ok?" My angel asked her father sweetly and looked up at him through her eye lashes. Cam said nothing back to her just grabbed his plate and through it in the trash and mumbled "Meeting over." And walked back out with Alyssa in tow.

My angel turned around and looked up at Quil with a sad look in her eyes, that made me want to run over to her and pick her up and make all the pain go away. I gripped at the table to keep me in my seat so I did not make her think I was crazy by coming over to her and holding her.

Sam nudged my side and I took a quick glance at him and he had a shit-eating grin on his face.

"_Great, now he is going to hold that over my head."_ I thought.

Jara looked at all of us and cocked his head to the side.

"So..um who are you?" He asked looking at all of us baffled. We told him our names before we finished all of the food on the table and put every thing away in the sink.

"Well, Jared, Embry you better get going. And Seth when you find Leah tell her she has to take a round with Jared and Em." Sam said stretching a little.

"I'll be at my house. Knock before you enter." He said suggestively before he said his good-byes and walked out.

"Well, Quil. How bout we give Felicia here a tour of La Push?" I asked giving a small smirk before I looked back over at Felicia and smiled.

"Ohhh, that sounds fun!! Let me go get some pants on." She squealed and got out of Quil's lap –going to have to talk to him about that- and ran up stairs.

**A/N: Soooo? How do you like that chapter? I kind of like it. See and it's long ^^ 7 pages xP But tell me what ya'll think..and sorry this chapter kinda dragged on.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Omg. I am soo sorry that is has taken me so long to update this but on Sunday of the last time I said I was going to update this my moms computer broke so I wasn't able to do anything. And I just got it fixed like today...**_

Felicia's POV

"Ohhh, that sounds fun!! Let me go get some pants on." I squealed and got out of Quil's lap and ran up stairs.

I opened my door and jogged to my dresser "What to wear, what to wear." I said looking through my dresser before I pulled out dark blue skinny jeans and a size too big _Escape The Fate_ t-shirt and stripped down to my underwear and bra before slipping on my skinny jeans and shirt. I fixed my hair some after I grabbed my blue/pink/black _DVS_ shoes and headed down stairs.

"I thought you said you were going to just change into some pants?" Quil said commenting on my change of clothes.

My igneous response was to stick my tongue out at him and turn my back to him.

I didn't have to look at him to know that he was rolling his eyes at me, because when I spun around to look at Quil his arms were crossed over his bare chest and he was looking down at me with a smirk on his lips. I giggled.

"Ok. So are you ready to leave now?" Quil asked getting a little impatient.

"Nope." I said popping the "p".

"What else do you need?"

"My purse. Duh!" I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "And were is Jacob at?"

"Why do you need your purse?" Quil asked just before Jacob responded.

"Right here." Came a voice from the living room and out walked my mom, dad and Jacob.

"Oh. Ok." I said internally smacking myself _"Great response Felicia."_

"And because I need my purse. Got a problem with that Quil?" I teased a little.

"K. Well go get your purse. We'll be in the car waiting on you Princess. " He said his words oozing sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes at him as he walked out of the house and to his car.

I grabbed my purse and quickly made my way to the downstairs bathroom and grabbed my cucumber melon perfume and lightly sprayed my body and inhaled deeply.

"Muumm. My fave smell ever." I mumbled to myself as I walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind me.

"Bye mom, bye Cam." He'll be mad at me for that. He doesn't like me calling him Cam.

I heard them say there goodbyes to me as I closed the door and jogged to the car.

"Omg! It rains here just as much as it does Forks. Greaat." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well duh Felicia. Were only about 30 minuets away from Forks." Quil said pulling away from my house.

After an awkward silence I asked "What kind of music do you two listen to?"

This time it was Jacob that answered. I almost forgot about him.

"I like the oldies and a little bit of rap." He said leaning forward from the back seat placing both of his arms on either side of the seats and looking at me.

"How 'bout you Quil?" I asked.

"Oh you know. Rock, hard rock, heavy meatle and so on." He said glancing at me with a smirk.

"No shit?! Me too!! High five!" I said holding my hand out in the air for him to high five me and he did, kinda hard. There was a loud smack that filled the car.

I cupped my hand in between my legs "Ooooow! Quil. That was hard!" I wined.

"Hard?! Whaaat?! That was so soft it's not even funny." He said rolling his eyes.

"Well. Not all of us have huge bulging muscles every where on our body.." I said glaring at Quil.

"Here. Let me see your hand." Jacob said holding his hand out close to mine for me to place my hand in his.

I looked at him and chewed on the inside of my lip "Kay.."

I took my hand out from between my legs and placed it in his and I felt better almost immediately. Apparently he could tell because his face lit up into a wide smile as he held onto my hand.

After a minuet or so I pulled my hand back and he looked a little hurt, but quickly covered it up.

"So Quil were are we going to first?" I asked moving around in the chair so that my back was facing my door and the rest of my body pointed towards Quil.

"Well. First I want to show you the school then First Beach after wards, then I want to take you around and show you some of the hang outs." He said looking at me again.

I grinned mischievously and wrapped my arms around my legs.

"Soo. What do you guys do around here for fun?" I asked biting the inside of my lip again.

"Well.." Both Jacob and Quil said at the same time.

"We go cliff diving, have bonfires at First Beach..why?" That was Jacob.

"Cuz. I like to party..and hard. So I just wanted to get an idea of what you guys do around here." I said taking a deep breath as I thought before I continued again. "But you guys don't seem to "do" much..So what do you guys to at these "bonfires'?" I asked using air quotations.

"What ever really. Once the stories or legends are over and the elders leave. Every thing gets fucking crazy." Quil said grinning from ear to ear.

"That so? Well. When is on of these bonfires going to take place?" I asked my plan coming back into the works.

"There's going to be a bonfire for you and your family around 8:30 tonight." Quil said.

"Awesome. My mom will be ok with me staying out later and she'll talk to Cam. So it's all set. I'll bring the beer for you guys and the hard liqueur for me." I said a smirk on my lips.

"You wish! You can have the beer and the hard liqueur for me and Jakey here." Quil said pulling into the school parking lot.

Jacob nodded "For sure. You can't handle the stuff we drink." He smirked.

"What ever. I'll show you, and I also bet I can hold my liqueur better then all ya'll." I said getting out of the car and shoving my hands into my pocket.

"Aww, come back here Felicia. No need to get all pissy about it." Quil said, while Jacob came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around so I was looking at him.

I crossed my arms over my chest and did not look up at him, I just pouted, but secretly I was gald that it was Jacob and not Quil that wrapped his arms around me.

"Ok fine. We'll save the wimpy stuff for every one else you can have what Quil and I have." Jacob said and I smiled widely and triumphantly.

"See Quil. I was not being pissy about it. I am all good now." I said looking over at Quil and stuck my tounge out at him before I put my arms around Jacob's neck and pulled him down to my hight and kissed his cheek before I whispered in his ear.

"Your now my favorite." And then I let go of his neck and walked over to Quil.

"So now I'm not your favorite no more? I am deeply hurt.." Quil said sarcastically.

"Ok. Now that I've seen the school can we go to the beach now. It's not sprinkiling anymore." I said looking back at Jacob who seemed a little dazed, so I lifted up my hand and asked him to come here by using my pointer finger and making it make a come hither motion.

He slowly nodded his head and started to walk over to me. Once at my side I linked my arm with his.

"Can't walk on your own today Jake?" Quil teased.

"And I guess we can though thats not what I ment by "showing" you the school. But webbs. Lets go." Quill added before he started walking.

"The beach not far from here?" I asked pulling Jake at my side. Which I didn't mind. I like having him close for some reason.

Jacob seemed to come out of his trance and nodded "Yeah. It's just about 10 minuets away from here." He said grasping my arm more tightly as he looked down at me.

I smiled some and looked around us three.

"Wow. This place is super pretty. I'll have lots of things to draw and take pictures of." I said to myself.

"Oh you take pictures and draw? Cool." Jacob said.

"Yeah, I do. I am pretty good if I say so myself. Do you guys have like any wild animals here? That are kind of large? Forks had some deer and little rodents and birds." I said shaking my head at the lack of animals there.

"Yeah. We have moose, deer, wolves and also some little rodents and birds" Jacob said looking down at me.

"No way?! Wolves? How awesome. Where are there dens at?" I asked looking back up at him pretty much bouncing inanticapaion of where the wolves lived.

"Dens?!" Jacob and Quil said at the same time, before they busted up laughing.

"What? Wolves live in dens, dumb asses." I said glaring at both of them.

"Not these ones. And they only come out when every one is asleep." Quil said quickly as if he was trying to cover up something.

"Well then those are not wolves then.." I said trailing off and looking away from them both.

"Yeah they are." Quil said arguing his point like a little kid.

"What ever Quil. Shut up." I said walking a little faster.

After about five minuets of not talking and walking I started to complaine.

"How much longer? And could you guys slow down or something because not all of us here can take 50 foot long steeps.." I said looking up at Jacob and smiling my sweetest smile. Not until I looked at him did I noticed that my arm was still linked with his. I blushed.

"Jacob..." I said so inicently "Can I get a piggy back ride?" Again I said it so inocintly and looked up at him through my eye lashes.

"Please?" I smiled a little. He looked like he was having a battle between him self as he looked down at me. By this time we had stop walking, but Quil was still walking mumbiling about how we'll never get to the beach this way or something like that.

"Ok fine.." He said shaking his head nonchalantly before I let go of his arm and instently felt cold and sad of the loss of contanct between us.

He bent down so it was easy for me to get on and I had to do a running jump to acctually get on and when I did, I landeed on his back with a smack and "ompfh" that came out of my mouth along with a gust of air.

"Damn. Your like a brick wall." I said my arms wrapping around his neck while my legs wrapped around his waist.

He satarted to walk, then jogged to catch up to Quil who looked like a tiny ant from how far away he was. I held my hand up and put my thumb up and infront of Quil's body which was covered besides his arms and made my tumb look like it had his arms. I giggled.

"What are you laughing about?" Jacob asked me.

So I showed him and put my tumb infront of his face and extended my arm as far as it could go.

He lightly chuckled.

"'Bout damn time you two get over here. What were you doing back there? Making out or what?" Quil asked as he slowed down a little so he was walking insink with Jacob.

I brought my left hand to the back of his head and pushed it "Shut up." I said and wrapped my arm back around Jacob's neck.

"Mmmm. I can smell the beach. I love that smell." I said closing my eyes and inhaling deeply a couple times.

"You have a good sense of smell don't ya?" Jacob asked I felt him shake with his internal laughter.

"Yes I do..and I just love this smell, and also when it rains, and then the next day every thing smells so..clean. Those are my favorite smells ever. Oh and the woods." I said getting kinda lost thinking about the smells. I had a goofy grin on my face.

"K, we are here." Quil said and Jacob let me drop to the ground. I landed on my but with a "omphf"

"Hey you jackass! You can't just let me fall like that. I said giving him the stink eye before I pouted.

He spun around and walked over to me and held out his hand. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away from him.

"Oh come on Felicia get over yourself and take his hand." Quil said sounding very annoyed.

"Fine!" I said uncrossing my arms and grabbing his hand but did not pull myself up. I was going to be stuborn. He was going to pull me up. So I went limp.

Jacob had a smirk on his lips as he forcefully lifted me up into his arms.

"That better for you?" Jake asked.

"Yes. Very. But next time put me down nicer. Good." I said stepping out from his embrace as my back pocket started vibrating and then Freaxxx- By Brokencyde

"I got these bitches all tipsy, trying to sex me, I know they want it alcoholics are some sex freaks, This X and cronic gots me wanting to get messy, so let's get messy girl, come on let's go get messy girl. Come on bitch you know you want this, that hardcore shit, make you feel the toxic, versaoe, rolex watches, bently coups with the 20's dropping, convertible top and the wheels that spin, I can taste that ice when my grill is in, if you want me baby, fill me in, cause I don't waste my time with lesbians."

"Hold up. It's my mom." I said answering my cell.

"Waz up mom?" I asked

"Hey can you get back? I need you to watch Jara for me."

"Uggh alright I will. I'll be there in a little." I hung up on her before she was able to say anything else.

"Aight boys. I got's to go. Laters" I said and saluted them with to fingers to my forehead and spun around and started to walk back to the car.

"Holy fuck. We just got here and every thing!" Quil whined.

"Shut up Quil You can stay here. My house ain't far from the beach, like five minute walk. How come the school is so far way? On nvm I know why." I said and started walking.

"Nvm? What does that stand for?" Jake asked as he followed me while Quil started walking to his car mumbling stuff about how stupid this was.

"Never mind. Sorry. I like using txt words.." I said and stopped so he was next to me.

"Can you walk in front?" I asked trying to push him in front.

"Why?" He asked but did as I asked.

"Cause-" I said in a duh tone. "There are giant wolves around here and the woods scare me a little.."

"Your scared of the big bag wolf?" He asked raising a thick eye brow.

"Yes. Yes I am. There beautiful and every thing, but scarry as shit.." I said walking closly behind him.

We walked in comfortable silence for a while, only asking some questions about stuiped stuff.

"So what was the rest of that song that you use as your moms ring tone?" Jacob asked a minuet later.

"It's Freaxxx by Brokencyde. Here let me play the song for you." I said grabbing my Samsung Rant and was fiddilng around with it for a sec or so before the song started to play.

Verse one:  
*Screaming*  
I walk into the club looking kinda sexy now,  
I see these shorties in the corner, they started making out, They pull their panties down, and take their pants off, then they started getting freaky on the dance floor. Shake it mommy, give it to me, like you need some love, I've got some bottles in the caddy we can open up, let's get drunk tonight, baby we don't have to fuck, and bring your friend along, maybe we can have some fun.

Chorus:  
Let's get freaky now, let's get fucking freaky now X3  
Let's get freaky now, let's get fucking freaky now

Verse two:  
I got these bitches all tipsy, trying to sex me, I know they want it alcoholics are some sex freaks, This X and cronic gots me wanting to get messy, so let's get messy girl, come on let's go get messy girl. Come on bitch you know you want this, that hardcore shit, make you feel the toxic, versaoe, rolex watches, bently coups with the 20's dropping, convertible top and the wheels that spin, I can taste that ice when my grill is in, if you want me baby, fill me in, cause I don't waste my time with lesbians.

Chorus:  
Let's get freaky now, let's get fucking freaky now X3  
Let's get freaky now, let's get fucking freaky now

Pre-Bridge:  
Liar! Liar! X4

Bridge:  
Oh baby why did you have to lie to me, I can't play no more games, These thoughts are slowly controlling me, It's turning of the flames.  
So go baby, Go baby  
You don't want me  
So go baby, go baby  
Come and get me  
So go baby, Go baby  
You don't want me  
So go baby, GO!  
Come and get me,  
You don't want me,  
Come and get me,  
You don't want me,  
Come and get me.

Pre-Chorus:  
(Screaming)

Chorus:  
Let's get freaky now, let's get fucking freaky now X3  
Let's get freaky now, let's get fucking freaky now

I looked at his face when the song was over and it was blank.

"Wow..thats...thats a song." He said raising his brows up and down then rubbing the back of his neck.

"What? I love this song. It's so awesome. The beat and every thing. Just great." I said putting my phone back into my back pocket.

"But it's talking about sex and crap." He said surprized by my sentence.

"Yeah and? Most songs now a day are. Like this one for instence."

It's yo birthday, so I know you want to ride out  
Even if we only go to my house  
Sip on weezy as we sit upon my couch  
Feels good, but I know you want to cry out

You say want passion, I think you found it  
Get ready for action, don't be astounded  
We switching positions, you feel sarounded  
Tell me where you want your gift, girl

Girl you know I-I-I, Girl you know I-I-I  
I been feenin,  
Wake up in the late night  
Been dreamin bout your loving, girl  
Girl you know I-I-I, Girl you know I-I-I  
Don't need candles and cake  
Just need your body to make...  
Birthday sex...Birthday sex  
Birthday sex...Birthday sex

See you sexy and them jeans got me on 10  
1-2-3 Ding, I got you pinned  
Don't tap out, fight until the end  
Ring that bell, and we gonna start over again  
We gridin with passion, 'cause it's your birthday  
Been at it for hours, I know you thirsty  
You kiss me so sweetly, taste just like Hershey's  
Just tell me how you want your gift, girl

Girl you know I-I-I, Girl you know I-I-I  
I been feenin,  
Wake up in the late night  
Been dreamin bout your loving, girl  
Girl you know I-I-I, Girl you know I-I-I  
Don't need candles and cake  
Just need your body to make...  
Birthday sex...Birthday sex  
Birthday sex...Birthday sex

First, I'm gonna take a dive into the water,  
Deep until I know I pleased that body  
Or girl without a broom I might just sweep you off your feet  
And make you wanna tell somebody...how I do  
Or maybe we can float on top my waterbed  
You close your eyes as I (?) between your legs  
We work our way from kitchen stoves and tables,  
Girl, you know I'm only able to please  
Say you wanted flowers on the bed  
But you got me and now it's on again

Girl you know I-I-I, Girl you know I-I-I  
I been feenin,  
Wake up in the late night  
Been dreamin bout your loving, girl  
Girl you know I-I-I, Girl you know I-I-I  
Don't need candles and cake  
Just need your body to make...  
Birthday sex...Birthday sex  
Birthday sex...Birthday sex

"See, this guy Jeremiah he plain out and said the damn word and made it into a very catchy song." I said matter-of-factly. By this time we were at my house standing by the front door.

"Wow. You listen to weird stuff Felicia." He said and started to walk away.

"Just cause you listen to oldies means nothing!" I yelled to his retreating form.

And he yelled back "Don't forget. Bonfire. Be there."


	4. Chapter 4

Once again I changed my clothes after Jacob walked me home. I was now wearing short blue jean shorts with a white tank top. I was sitting on the couch with one of Cam's Dois Eques, ** (A/N:IDK if spelling right. But it's beer lol) **Jara was also on the couch with me. Kinda he was sitting next to me on the floor his head resting on my legs. We were watching a re-run of Daisy of Love, when a skunk comes into the house and 12 pack gets sprayed by the skunk and Flex and a couple other people start throughing up. I love this episode the most. Just because most are barffing because some one else is. It was almost 6:30, right now it is 5:00. I really don't know why mom and Cam had to leave and made me watch Jara. I think she should have stayed home with him and just sent me with Cam. Jara was a little warm and complaning of some mild pain all over his body.

"_Maybe I should call Quil. He might have gone through this too.." _I thought to myself before I got up and gently laid Jara's head on the couch. It felt really odd to have him act like he was not even there. He hardly made a noise. Even when my puppy Koda a pitbull/greman sheapard mix came in and trampled all over him to get to the kitchen with me. I placed my beer down on the counter and grabbed his water bowl and food dish and filled them both up before placing them back into there raised paltform and he started to eat. As I grabbed the phone and diled Quils number I took this chance to admire my puppy. Koda was a cream/black/brown/white brindle color with his front right paw being white only on the toes, then his front left paw being cream, it came up to his ankel or what ever you call that on a dog. His tail was tipped white, and the rest of his body was cream/black/brown/white. If you don't know what brindle is, its like a tiger but intead of it being one solid color then having stripes on it. There all mixed together and it looks awesome. His right eye is blue while his left is blue and green. Right now he is kinda small. His head comes up to my knee cap and he is still growing. I think once his is done growing his back will be about mid thigh and his head some were around my stomach. He is really muscular looking and has a shaggy coat, but not that bad. He just looks really fat and fluffy.

Just as I was about to hang up the phone someone answered.

"Hello?" It was hard to understand. Sounded like the person was eating.

"Quil?" I asked

"Nope-" They popped the 'p' and I heard some one yell "Dude! Gross! Say don't spray it" before the person continued "It's Jacob. May I ask who's calling?"

As I was going to talk I heard the phone being switched from hand to hand and a smacking sound "Iditot. This isn't your house. Just call for me next time dumb ass."

"Hey Quil. It's Felicia can you come over and help me with Jara..." I trailed off.

"Sure. Whats the matter?" He asked sounding concurned.

"He's not feeling well and he's a little warm and complaining about mild pain all over.." I trailed off again.

I heard him mumble "Shit" before said "Yeah. I'll be over in a minuet. Have you told Cameron- I mean your dad yet?"

I shook my head before I remember he can't see me do that "No..they left. Please just come over."

"Fine. I'll be right over. Kay?" He said soothing like.

"Kay. Bye and thanks Quil."

"Your welcome. Bye." And with that he hung up.

I placed the phone back on the dock and ran my hand over Koda's back and he looked up at me and started to follow me as I walked back to Jara.

"Hey J. Quil is coming over soon. Kay?" I said it real soothing like before he nodded his head and came to sit next to me. He laid his head on my lap and moved his saggy hair out of his eyes. Since he turned 11 he has really grown. He used to be 5'5 now he is around 5'8. And that was in a span of around 6 months. He has my dads dark russet skin, but with my mom not being native american made his skintone a smidge lighter then my dads. You could still tell he was native american because he had high cheek bones and a larger nose then me and my mom. He was getting kinda muscular too, but more lankey than anything. He had my dads hair too, but it was a dark chocolet brown. He had doe mud brown eyes with a tinge of green. They were almond shaped, but not small and tiny, but rather large. He had a big forehead that was covered up by his "surffer hair" as he called it. But right now in this state he was in he looked like a little five year old that wanted to be comforted by his mom and not by his lightly buzzed sister who kept moving around because her little brother was getting more on her lap and making her hot.

I was so tempted to just blast the A/C but I would be in so much trouble. Then I had an idea. My mom did this to me one time when I was 12 and I got this high fever of 101 and slowly rising. She filled the tub with cold water and then put ice cubes into the tub and kept me there for about an hour or so till my tempiature was normal.

"Jay-ra!" I said lightly shaking his shoulder "Wake up. I am going to do something. And you have to come with me." I said shaking him a little more.

He growled at me, or so I think he did "Kay! Fine. Here I go!" He sounded angry and not so fragil any more.

Koda's back hair was bristiling as he looked at Jara. My dog looked like he was going to hurt Jara.

"Kod-er! Nock it off!" I said snapping my finger and Koda was a little better. His back hair still bristled and lightly growling at Jara.

I heard a knock on the door "Come in!" I yelled hoping it was Quil as I walked up stairs to the bathroom Koda walking next me making sure Jara didn't get to close. I was confused because Koda never acted like this to Jara, most of the times he loved Jara more then me.

"Felicia. You here?" It was Quil. _"Thank god!"_ I thought to myself.

"I'm upstairs! In the bathroom with Jara!" I yelled down to him.

"Stop yelling! Please!" Jara half yelled, half begged to me.

"I'm sorry." I said whispering now.

"Coming!" Quil yelled back to me and came jogging up the stairs. I heard my moms heels and my dads heavy foot steeps as they all three came up the stairs after me.

I was feeling up the tub with cold water and plugged it up and told Jara to strip to his boxers and climb in. He was just about to get into the water when Koda growled at him and nipped at his leg.

In that moment four things happed as I tried to pull Koda away from Jara's leg.

One. Koda bit at my hand before he backed off of Jara and looked at me then to my hand like he knew he did something bad.

Two. Out of no were Jara disapeared and in his place was this shaggy chocolet brown wolf or horse in his place.

Three. The wolf/horse spun around and swatted at my chest and stomach letting out menicing growls.

Four. Blood covered my shirt and was making it's way down my pants and as I was blacking out I heared my mom scream, my dad yell for Jara and Quil catch me as I blacked out.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

My head felt like it was a million pounds along with every other body part I had. There was this incesent beeping noise that made me want to wake up and hit my damn alarm clock.

"Damn alarm clock were are you!" I screamed in my head and the beeping became more annoying and rappied.

"Were is it?!" The beeping continued at it's new fast pase. Thats when I heard very faint, very mumbled words. I barley made out the words. But there was this one voice that I could make out. Just couldn't place the name, but I heard this voice pretty clear.

"Is she all right? What wrong? Is she died?" Was all I could make out. Ok, I guess not _that _good. I thought over what the voice said "Is she all right? What wrong? Is she died?"

That didn't make sense. Of course I am not dead. Hello? I am talking arn't I? So that means I am not dead or dying. Stupid dumb ass. Wait. Is she died? Why would that person be saying that? All I remember was trying to pull Koda off of Jara and then this wolf/horse thing atacking me then every thing going black....shit! I am dead! Great! What a great way to go! I mean come on! I get swatted at by a wolf/horse thing and then...BAM! I'm dead...thats no way to remember me..

But if I am dead how come I can her voices and if I was I would not feel like a million pounds. I willed my eyes open, but quickly closed them as I was hit with a bright white light.

"Great...I am dead." The beeping noise was not as fast as it was before so that was good, but only a little. It was still very loud and annoying.

"Turn off you damn thing." I mumbled out trying to find my alram clock. I heard a little bit of laughing and some gasps.

"Felicia!! Your ok! Thank god! I thought you were never going to wake up! They gave you some seditive or something like that and said you should wake up in a little. Then a little turned into an hour and they said I had to wait more then ten minuets for you to wake up!" It sounded like Seth or Quil not sure and I did not want to open my eyes again to the bright light.

"Quil. It might have been a reflex. She hasn't opened her eyes again.." That was Cam. I was sure.

"It was no damn reflex Cameron I am awake. But I don't want to open my eyes. Theres a very bright light and I don't want to walk into it.." I mumbled opening my eyes a little and once again there was that bright light. But I squwinted and opened them up more to find the room filled with lots of people.

"Where am I and why are you all here and turn of that beebing thing!" As I looked at the sea of faces I didn't see the one I wanted to see. My brother Jara. Maybe he was in another room, because he was there, then he was gone.

"Where's Jara?" Every one was quite.

"Well, to answer your questions. You are in a hospital and because we wanted to be here when you woke up and we can't turn off the beeping noise.." That was Quil. He was very serious.

"So. Were is he? And weres Jacob and mom?" I scanned the room again to see if they came in or not and they didn't.

"That little douche!" I said crossing my arms over my chest but quickly took them off as a pain shot through my whole chest.

"That hurt." I mumbled and tore the covers off my body and lifted up my gown so I would be able to what was wrong with my chest.

"Jara, is with Sam and Jacob. Your mom I told her to go home. She is a little upset about..things.." Cameron said pulling the blanket up to my hips as Seth pointed out that I was only wearing boy shorts.

"Hey! Wow, please don't do that again Cam..eww.." I said but forgot about him when I looked at all the gause wrapped around my upper torso.

"Stop calling me Cam. To every one else in here I am Cam. But to you I am Dad." He rebuked me.

"No your not. This gause has taken better care for me then you have." I said back letting the hurt seep through. With that comment the only people in the room was Quil, Cam and I.

"We will talk about this later." Cam whispered to me.

I just rolled my eyes and waved my hand to him dismisevly.

"So what happened to me? And what about Jara. I was in the bathroom with him and then Koda bit him and then out of no were this wolf/horse thing was in his place." I stopped a moment and thought before I was back talking. "And why are Sam and Jacob with Jara...is he in worse condition then me?" I asked worried and tried to pulled myself up so I could look at every one. But as I did the pain shot through me again. But I didn't care. Soon I was sitting up some and looking at every one once again before I looked right at Quil and did not break the gaze.

I could see Quil swallow hard, like something was stuck in his throat. He broke my gaze first and looked over at Cam. I saw him shake his head "no" before Cameron was talking.

"There are somethings that you don't know about and when you are feeling better I will tell you what happened to you, after Jacob tells you about the things you don't know. But just so you won't panick. Jara is ok and....fine.." He seemed unsure of he last words about Jara. Like he was okay, but not good..or something.

Quil looked at me with big puppy eyes like he didn't like to see me this way. I smiled a little as I pulled down my gown and pulled the covers up to my neck and shivered.

"Cam you can go home now. I think I will be fine with Quil." I said and shivered again, tho I was not really cold.

"Kay, fine. Only if you say the beging part of that sentence different." He was next to the door now.

"Ugh! Fine. _Dad_-" I stressed the word Dad "You can go home now." I gave him an annoyed smile.

"Thank you." And with that he was gone.

"Quil-" I said all quite like and a little whinny. "Can you get into the bed with me. I'm cold." I shivered again and gave a small smile. "Please?"

He had a big smile on his lips before he was climbing in the bed with me. I moved over so that I was an inch away from the edge. Let me tell you. Quil is a big boy. He takes up all of the room, and he is even on his side kinda. Like half on his back, half on his that makes any sense.

"You know your dad knows that you had one of his beers." Quil said with a shit-eating-grin on his face.

"Well duh! I had a beer when I was watching Jara, and I left it on the table." I said rolling my eyes.

"No, he did not see that. But the doctors said they had to wait a little bit longer before they could stich you up cause you had "comsumed"" He said using air quotations and stressing the word "alchohal. And couldn't have the seditive casue of it." Still with that damn grin. I just wanted to slap it off of him. It made me irritated and the heart monitor gave me away as my heart beat incressed.

"Great. Now I am going to be dead. There's no way around this one." I sighed then yawned.

"I'll let you go to sleep now. Kay?" He got up and I grabbed his arm to quickly and cringed.

"No. Don't go, I don't want to be here all alone..just turn off the light and come back?" I begged.

"Fine." He turned off the light and came back to the bed. I was quickly comsumed by the heat of his body and felt relaxed and better having him next to me. He moved a little closer to me and gently drapped one of his arms on my waist and I closed my eyes and was instently asleep, dreaming of that thing that was in my bathroom.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. And I bet none of you guessed this would happen. Yea..I know kinda out of the blue but I personally think that it made the story more interesting.**

**Also I hope I made it more descriptive ^^ xP You know who you are lol**


	5. Chapter 5

It had beeen about a week since the accedent and I still didn't know what happened to me. My dad. Yeah I know a shocker right? Me calling Cam dad. But thats what he said I had to call him or I would get in trouble -rolles eyes here-. He said I would be grounded. Like that would do much. I am the expert sneeker outer. If thats even a word. But with my inguries still healing I have to take it easy. Jara is back now. But not the Jara I remember. This new Jara is 6'5, and growing still. He is effing ripped too. I mean he has big muscls, and like before the accident. He is really hot. Like Quil and Jacob, and every one is spending a lot of time at our house now. But when ever I come down the stairs and I am trying to be all quite like it seems like they can hear my breathing and with that they _all_ stop talking. But then Emily or Kim, or my mom start talking about food and then every one is talking about food. It's annoying. It seems like every one here knows what has happened to me..but me. Oh yeah. I made some new friends. Their names are Emily and Kim. Kim is like 19 and she is dating Jared. She is kinda pretty but not stunning like Emily, though she has three red scars on the left side of her face. Emily is 20 or so. She wont give me her real age. But what ever, she is dating, or engaged to Sam. They still haven't set a date but they said it's going to be this year or the next. But a funny thing is, she hardly knows me and she already wants me to be a bridesmaid. Leah isn't to happy about being the maid of honnor. But I wouldn't blame her. Watching as her ex-boyfriend gets married to your cousin and have to be in the wedding also? I would die. I said she should be sick or something for two years. She laughed at that but said she'll just go through it for her cousins sake. I like Leah for that. She is a strong woman for doing that. I would be a total bitch about it. Another thing I don't like about not knowing the secerte is that every one is being extra cautious and watches what they say when Jara is around. They don't even mention what happened to me, because when they do. Jara starts to shake really badly and he just leaves the room with Jacob and Sam. Oh and Jacob. I am so pissed at that guy. I was starting to like him and now he wont even touch me. I try to and he just shys away and says he has to do something or he has to get to class. I've tried every thing. I have been wearing short shorts and low cut tanktops and that just seems to make him like me less, and it's pissin me off. All of the other guys in the school have noticed and they seem to be the only ones to noticed. Besides Seth. He is such a horny little freak. And that seems to get Jacob made and then, only then does he seem to want to touch me, but then once were away from Seth, Jacob goes to.

So today is monday and this is when my plan begins to get Jacob to notice me and not be affriad to touch me.

I just got out of the shower and I knew that the Gang [thats what I like to call Quil, Jacob, and Embry] would be at my house ready to go to school with me and Jara. So I was still wrapped up in my towel, I hiked it up a little more around my legs and dropped it some around my brest and walked down stairs and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey. Mom whats for breakfast?" I asked sitting down at the table. There was Quil and Jacob at the table. Embry must not feel well or something cause he was not there.

"Oh hey. Jacob. Quil." I said politly. But a wicked grin flashed across my lips as they both looked up at me.

I heard them both clear there throughts and my mom almost drop the things in her hand as she looked at me.

"Dammit Felicia! Go and get dressed." She screamed at me.

I huffed before I pushed back from the table and stormed off to my room. With a still stunned Quil and Jacob at the table. That made me a little happy.

After I closed my door I walked to my dresser and puled out my black and pink polka dot bra and panties set and put them on. I looked down at my chest and stomach. There was still stiches and some gause on me. I closed my closet door. It had a mirror on it and I looked at myself strait on. I did not like what I saw. There was three long scratch marks on my upper stomach and two smaller scratch marks on my chest. I was never going to be able to wear a bikini again or things that showed to much skin. There would always be five scars on me for the whole world to see. Shaking my head I opened my closet door again and pulled out a low cut black like silky shirt with light blue short, shorts. Yea, I know. Not very smart to be wearing shorts but what ever works. I grabbed my blue Fox Racing jacket before I walked to the bathroom and but on some blush, eye liner, light blue eye shadow and black maskara and walked down stairs. My hair is naturly kinda curly. So if I just let it air dry it gets a little curly. I was ready for the day. All I need are my Uggs, but I'll put those on like right before I leave. I walked back into the kitchen and persented myself to my mom.

"This better for you?" I asked real sarcastic like and spun around trying to hide a smirk as I looked at her ever so slightly red face.

My mom does not get made easily like my dad. So to see her face a little red just made me want to laugh, she was spending to much time with Dad.

I grabbed me a plate of food and started to eat. Before Quil spoke up.

"Arn't you gonna get cold Felicia?" He asked picking at his food. I saw him and Jacob exchange a glance.

I gave a small grin and shook my head 'no' "But if I do. I could always ask Koden to warm me up, maybe even Tracin." That got me a little reaction out of Jacob. He became stiff as a bored, but quickly recovered himself.

I smirked some as I stood up and placed what was left of my ceral in the sink and walked to the front door with my black/pink/blue back pack slung over my right shoulder and quickly put on my tan uggs, said good bye to my mom and told Jara to grab a ride from Jacob as I left the door.

You might be wondering who Koden and Tracin are. They are half white and half native american, like me. Koden is 18 and super hot. He is not as built as Jacob, Quil, and Embry but still pretty built. He has light orange hair almost a strawberry blonde with a little bit of black in it, that is usually spiked. With the most prettiest eyes on a guy ever. They are a honey almod color with just a hint of blue and green in them, they are almond shapped and curve ever so slightly at the end giving his face an excotic look. His skin tone is about as light as mine too. A tan color, but just some what darker than a tan. He is 6'1. There has to be something in the water here.

I laughed at that some as I pulled up to Koden's house and honked. I had my i-pod blarring out of my radio. Shots- By LMFAO. I'm all dancing in the front seat, my truck shaking from me and the sterio. My body swaying in ways that make you think that I was a pole dancer. Then as chourse came on I started belting out

Shots shots shots shots shots  
Shots shots shots shots shots  
Shots shots shots shots shots shots  
Everybody  
Shots shots shots shots shots  
Shots shots shots shots shots  
Shots shots shots shots shots shots  
Everybody

(yeah)  
Let me see you do it

Just as Koden opend the door and got in. He smelled good today. I inhaled deeply after I was done singing.

"Hey Ko. Whazzz up?" I asked turning down the radio a little.

"No much. Arn't you gonna get cold?" He asked pointing out my outfit.

I looked at him and rasied a brow totally forgetting that I was wearing shorts and a t-shirt.

"Not that you don't look good or anything, but it's Fall, almost winter and the news said it might start snowing.." He said playing with his fingers as I drove off to Tracin's.

I shook my head "Nah, I wont get cold and if I do. I have you to keep me warm right?" I asked innocently.

He rolled his eyes and smiled "Yeah. You do." He seemed to visably calm down by that. And I smiled. Thats when Lips Like Morphine- By Kill Hannah came on and I blasted it again, both me and Koden belting out the words to the song.

Tracin's house was almost right next to the school, but his lazy ass didn't want to walk so I had been picking him up after Koden for about a couple days or so.

Tracin was just as hot as Koden. But Tracin was like the second purly white person in the Rez. He paled in comarision to every ones dark sink. But he didn't let that get to him. He has Sandy blonde hair with platinum blonde striks. I guess just to stand out more. But he could pull it off. He was still semi built but not like Koden or Jake and the guys. Tracin wasn't the one really for phiscal activites, though he stayed fit and every thing, he only had a two pack while Koden had a six and Jake and the guys eight. But thats ok. He still looks good. Tracin's eyes are odd. Even though he is white he has dark mud brown eyes with honey flecks in them. There so weird but so intringing at the same time. Tracin is 17 like me and in all of my classes.

As Getting Away With Murder- By Papa Roach came on Tracin was jumping into the back seat just as soon as I pulled up next to his house. His family Is very difunctual. His dad is a drunk, mom a stonner and his 16 year old sister is pregnate by some guy she hardly knew and the sad thing was she was not really taking care of herself. But thank the heavens she is going to give the baby up for addoption. I told this to my mom and asked her if we could addopt him. -Yeah it was going to be a boy. He was due in a month or so.- She is still thinking about it bacuse no one has said they wanted to take the baby and I would feel like shit if he was to be sent to an adoption agencey. But I think that if I keep telling my mom it'll be like me taking care of him everyday, but not when I am school. She would have to do that. And that was only for 7 hours. But who knows..

We finnaly arived at school and I turned off the car after Van Nuys- By Sixx: A.M. was over. I grabbed my stuff and locked my truck up after every one had gotten out. I walked next to Koden and he slung his arm around my shoulders and I place my hand in his back pocket. Yea, your probably thinking why the hell am I doing that? Arn't you trying to get Jacob? I am, but why not have a little fun with it. Yeah, I know mean but he knows were I stand about us right now. If the whole thing with Jacob doesnt work. At least I can have the next best thing.

I bit the cornner of my lip as I felt the muscules in his ass contract and release with every step he took. He has an ass you can bounce quarters off of, I know for a fact that you can too. I tried.

I looked up at Koden and he was staring down at me a shit eating grin on his face and a smug look.

"You like what you feelin back there?" He asked drawing it out and making it sound sexy though I am not sure how he did that. I must be very horny if that was all it did to get me wet.

I quickly thought of the last time I had sex and that was about a month ago, and I felt deprived. I would not say that I am addicted to sex, just I like it..._alot_.

So I quickly played along with him. By this time we were in the warm school and at my locker. I pressed my back aginst my locker and grabbed onto his belt loops and pulled him close to me. I looked up at him licked my lips very slowly and bit the left cornner of my lip and nodded my head.

"Yes. I like what I was feeling." I said low and breathy still looking up at him through my eye lashes.

I smiled when I saw his eyes glaze over ever so slightly. I took a quick glance behind him and there was Jacob. Fist clenched, looking like he was going to kill Koden. I made sure that I spoke up a little bit louder so that Jacob could hear me. But I could be hardly talking, like mummbiling stuff so low that I wasn't sure I said anything, and yet Jacob could still hear me. He had some damn good hearing. Anyway.

"Hey, Ko." I said just as breathy as before and he looked down at me again, fully back to the world of the living.

"Yeah?" His voice was hoarse and thick.

"You wanna come over later?" But as soon as the words left my mouth I regreted it because even before I finised saying "later" Jacob had grabbed Koden by the back of the shirt and pulled him away from me, My fingers were still linked inside Koden's belt loops so when he was yanked away my fingers burned and ached.

Jacob had throughn Koden on the ground and was just about to beat the crap out of his ass when Embry and Quil pulled him off of him and were holding him back. He was shaking really badly like when I was at my new house the first time I met Jacob and my dad got a look at my outfit and what I was talking about. But I thought I would have run over to Jacob anyother day. I was the one who was able to get him to stop shaking just as soon as I touched him and talked to him. But I didn't care about him right now. I brought this on this poor guy just because I wanted to get back at Jacob and get laid. The whole school had gathered in a circle around the four of them; Jacob, Quil, Embry, and Koden. I pushed my way through and launched myself at Koden when I got past every one.

"Omg! Ko! I am so so so sorry!" I said looking at him making sure he was ok. I did a once over on him and he looked ok. He might just have a minor head injury. The principal had come out and very one had disapered with a few straglers. Jake was even more pissed that I went right to Koden and not him, and he had to express that he was mad about that and what the hell was I thinking?

I had enough of his damn mouth. So I left Koden who was being helped up my Tracin and being lead to the nurse office. But just as I was about to yell at Jacob the principal called all four of us to his office.

"So, Mr. Black, Miss Bond, Mr. Call and Mr. Artera. What happened?" When no one said anything he picked some one to speek. And guess what. It was me. Of fucking course.

So I told him almost every detail but besides the whole trying to get laid thing and mine and Koden's little exchange.

"Me and Koden were just talking when all of a sudden Jacob came over and pulled Koden away from me and through him on the floor. He was about to beat the crap out of him but then Quil and Embry came and grabbed him and now were here.." I finished up taking in a much needed breath.

Jacob mustn't have liked what I said because he was standing up and yelling at me.

"You fucking lier. You were not talking about school and homework. You were trying to get laid! And you knew I was there! Thats why you spoke louder and asked him to come over to your house after school!!" He sounded a little hurt when he said the last part. When his explosion was over I was beat red so was the principal but for other reasons then my.

"Mr. Black! I will not allow such out burst in my office and the way you are speaking to Miss. Bond is inaproiate. You will be suspended from coming to school for three days." After he finished speaking he was writing the slip.

I looked at my fingers. They were still red and on fire.

"? May I please go to the nurse's office. With our little exchange today Jacob hurt my fingers and I need to ice them.." I held up my hands to show Mr. Sixx but mostly to show Jacob. His face disgruntled he looked like he was going to break down and cry. Mr Sixx let us all go after he gave Jacob his slip. I was walking to the nurse's office when a warm hand was on my shoulder, I felt my heart skip a beat and an elctirc shook run through my whole body. I didn't turn around though. I kept walking, but when the hand turned into hands that grabbed at my waist to make me stop I spun around and slapped Jacob as hard as I could, wich I think might of broken it. I yelped and glared up at him.

"You fucking dumb ass! You might have broken my hand!!" I scriched.

"No, you did. You slaped me remember. By the way that really hurt." Was he trying to make me laugh? That dick!

"You think you can go slamming my friends on the floor and then yell and at me and think that I am going to laugh at your lame joke saying that it hurt when I slapped you? Bull. Shit." I said saying the last to words carefully.

That seemed like a low blow, but I didn't care. I continued to walk as he stood there. I made a quick right and was in the nurse's office. Koden was sitting in a chair with ice on the back of his head.

"You know. He ruined my hair. Took me forever to get my spikes just right." He said looking up at me with a goofy grin. I couldn't help but laugh as I walked over to him.

"Your ok though? Right? Nothing to bad, and you still want to be my best friend?" I asked, but more like pleaded on the last part of my sentence. Yeah I may not like Koden romanticaly but I like him like the best friend he was.

He slowly nodded his head and wrapped me in a giant hug. It kind of reminded me of the way Jacob used to hug me, and that made me want to cry. I felt a gapping whole in my heart now that I was thinking of Jacob and every thing. I let out a small sob. But it didn't go unnotice by Koden.

"Hey. Fle. It's ok." He said rubbing my back, but to cover up I said.

"No, I'm fine. But your crushing my hand. I think I broke it.." He quickly let me go and the nurse came in.

"What can I do for you?" She asked really sweet like.

"Some ice for my hand and can you call my mom...I need to go home.."

She nodded and called my mom first and then gave me the ice.

"Are you going home too?" I asked Koden and he slowly nodded his head 'yes'.

"I am so sorry for what happened to you. I have decidded that I am your little slave for the rest of this week. You are going to stay at my house and sleep in my room and I will do every thing for but your home work." I said and giggled a little.

"No. I don't need a slave. No matter how hot she really is." He said and the corner of his mouth curled up into a grin.

"Yes you do. I will talk to your mom about this. She loves me. She'll make you go." I said triumphantly as he hung his head.

"There, there." I said rubbing his back teasingly.

After about fifteen minuets of waiting for my mom she came picked me up and said that Cam would come and pick up my truck.

I gave my mom the low down on every thing and how I was going to be a slave to Koden for the week.

She asked me if I meant sex slave and I slaped her arm and we both busted up laughing, but I said no. Not this week. And we went into another round of hysteriesas. This is why I loved my mom she was cool talking about my sex life and didn't care as long as I didn't come home prego or with an S.T.D. And I was always safe. So I was good. But this is the part I miss about it just being mom, J, and me. We were all happy and laughing all the time. Now my brother wont talke to me. I have to watch my launguge and how I dressed. And my mom and me never had the chance to just goof off any more. My dad was making this new life difficult....

**A/N: I am soooooooooooooooooooooooo so so so so so sorry that it took me so long to put this chapter up. My flipping e-net went out cause Verizon sucks, big, huge, monkey balls!! So here it is. I hope you all like it. It turned out a little or a lot different then I had planned. I couldn't stay on one thing. Tell me what you think. And I know the story has taken an odd turn from were it was going in the beginning, but if there was no twist and turns and stuff then you will stop reading xP**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: There is going to be a lemon but I am not going to change the rating on it just yet because you'll just have to see why, but I'm just warning ya'll ^^**

Me and my mom came back from the doctors and they said my hand was _not_ broken. Which was good cause I slapped Jacob with my left hand. My writing one. But they said I had to wear this brace for a while so what evs. Koden is coming over soon. I talked to his mom about it and she agreed. I like Koden's mom. She is very nice, laid back, like my mom at times. But flares up more than my mom does.

I had just got done taking a shower and was changing into some cotton _Family Guy_ men pj pants with a light blue tank top. My hair was in a braid so that tomarrow it would be extra curly my mom -fish tailed it-. But the down side to this whole day was every one was at my house once again, inculding Jake and the gang. I guess they were discusing me or my accident cause just as soon as I got to the third step from the top they changed the subject and were talking a little louder. I guess they really didn't care that Koden was coming over, so I shrugged it off and went and sat next to Jara. He pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me. I guess he felt bad for me or something. Because this was unuseual. But I didn't think anything of it.

Jara was so big now, that it felt weird sitting in his lap. But I missed him, so I didn't move. This was the way Jara was. He was the cuddlest boy I have ever met. Even before he grew and "changed" on me. He loved to be up next to you laying all over you. He just liked to be next to you when you were on the couch or just next to him. But since he couldn't really sit in my lap cause he was a giant and would crush me to death if he did the roles were switched and he was holding me and not me holding him.I liked that he was so hot. It made me feel sacure in it, like I knew this all my life, and I was a little cold. So that also helped.

We were watching Destroy Build Destroy on Discovery Kids. I laughed to myself. This show is awesome. You have two teams three people on each team, and they had two differn't groups of kids. Like today they had the Athlets and the Geeks going aginst one another. They were making a water taxi or something like that. And they had these Rvs with boats at the end. They were able to use a bazoka or tnt or these people called the destoryers and they just beat the crap out of the whole thing. The Athlets picked Bazoka and the Geeks picked the Destroyers. And the Athelts counted to down to 1 and some one shot the Geeks RV and blew it to pieces and then it was the Geeks turn. They destroyers didn't do to well, but I don't really care. I tuned out the show and looked around the room, till my eyes fell on Jacob. He was shirtless, but what else is new. The lights were dim in my house, because not many lights were on. He was close to enough to the tv that with every changing thing on the tv it made him look perfect. Just the way the shadows defined his chisled chin and very sculpted body, made me melt. I let my mind wander to what he could do to my body if he would just let me touch him. As of now, every time I try to, it has not worked.

Except for today. If I say so myself, it was a pretty good day, besides the whole almost fight, and my hand, Koden's head..yeaaa...so not that good. But I guess its a start. But it seems like nothing will happen. I can feel this odd pull to him, like every time he is in the room I just want to stop what I am doing and walk right over to him and have him hold me and take me with him every where. Like when we where on the beach. I felt cold and empty when he dropped me on the floor. But after the accedint he wont touch me, or come in a two feet radias of me. He was the first peron I wanted to see, but alas he was with Jara and Sam.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock at the door. I smiled widly before I shot out of Jara's lap and walked very sexy like when I felt Jacobs eyes on me. I stole a quick glance back and winked.

I opened the door and through my arms around Koden's neck.

"Yay!! You made it. I was wondering when you were going to get here!" I squealed and grabbed his hand. I heared a murmmered "Yay!" Like they were making fun off me. I glared at Jacob, Quil and Embry. Not sure which one it was.

Koden seemed out of place in my house with all this muscular men that are like 6 or 7 feet tall.

I stood on my tippy toes and whispered in his ear.

"You don't have to be so nurvese. If they do anything, my dad'll kick there ass." I giggled.

He nodded, still a little unsure.

"Um, where do I put my stuff?" He asked looking down at me.

"Oh. In my room. C'mon I'll show you." I said and pulled him up the stairs with shocked faces behind us.

I opened my bedroom door and walked in, him trailing behind me.

"Kay. I cleared out a whole dresser drawer for you." I said opening the top drawer.

He nodded and seemed to relax that we were by ourselves. He walked to my dresser and started to put his things away.

"Sooo, do you need anything? I asked sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Felicia. This doesn't feel right. I'm post to be the one getting you things while you just sit around. Not the other way around. Thats just not how I was raised.." He said exasperated.

"Ko. It's all cool. Member I'm your slave. I do anything you tell me to. That has to be cool right?" I said trying to lighten the mood. I could tell the chatter down stairs was quite once again.

"Well then, as your "master"-" He used air quotations. "I want to releve you of your duties to me."

Then all of a sudden I heard a booming laugh from down stairs and a couple other people join that laugh. I bearly heard some one say "Very mature Jake." I raised a brow.

"Wonder whats so funny." I asked shrugging my shoulders.

Koden did the same.

"But really. I don't want you to do anything for me. Let me do stuff for you." He said and came and sat sown next to me once he was done with his clothes.

I thought about it and shook my head "no" "I was the one that got you into this..your head and every thing.." I said looking up at him.

"Ok fine-" He had a smirk on his lips. "You can do one thing for me, then the rest of my stay here I do every thing for you. Deal?"

How could I say no? He was being so sweet. So I nodded my head "yes." "Ok. What do I have to go for you?"

"You. Have to get dressed in something sexy and bring your I-pod. I'll leave and you get all beautiful." He said kissing my forehead and walking out of my room.

Both of my eye brows were raised as I watched him leave. My body seemed to be working on auto pilot because sooner then I knew it. I was wearing, light blue jean shorts that left not much for the imaignation, they hung right at my hips and a white tank top that left an inch of skin to be seen on my stomach. I put my hair into a high pony tail with my bangs side swept on the right side of my face. My eye shadow was a light mud brown and my eye liner black and thin so it brought out my eyes. My cheek bones were lightly dusted with pink. I grabbed my cucomber and melon lotion and quickly put that on before I did my perfume. I walked out of the room with some white 4 inch heels that had been twisted at the toes and were pink on the inside in my hands. I walked down stairs and there was only Jake, Quil, Koden, and Embry and my parents and Jara left. Must have taken longer then I thought.

"Well. Your going to a party with me and these people too-" He didn't point to Jake and the gang, just used his eyes to point at them, I stiffled a laugh, then looked at Koden confused.

"It's Monday though.." I said sitting on the steps and putting on my heels.

"Yeah, but your mom said that it would be ok, just as long as you got back by eleven." Koden said and walked over to me and helped me up and whispered in my ear "You look really nice." As he lead me to the door.

I looked back at Jacob and he looked mad. I quickly looked away from him and down at the floor when my mom spoke up.

"Faye. Me and your dad are going to have to..go...for a while. We'll be back tomarrow maybe. We just have some things to do out of La Push and Washington." The way she spoke made me feel very uneasy, but I did not know why. But it just did. I felt like screaming, because more then likely it had something to do with me and they wont fucking tell me. I bit the inside of my cheek really hard before answering them.

"Oh, thats cool. Cause I don't need to know if it is about me or not. Thats cool." It all slipped out before I had a chance to stop it. I felt bad for a mintuet seeing the shatered/pained expression on her delicate face. But I could not apologise because they were keeping stuff from me, that was about me and its stupid that they wont tell me.

"Anyway. Lets go. I got my I-pod like you asked." As if to emphasize my point I held up my blue I-pod nano. Koden nodded and all five of us walked out of the house and to my truck.

My cell vibrated before "How You Love Me Now- By Hey Monday" started to fill the car. That ment I got a text. I pushed my Samsung Rant up so that it was at the full key board, the text was from Jara.

It sayed; "Hey, Bond. I'm b Clrwaters 2night. Dn't wait "

I rolled my eyes. Jara has been trying to use chat speak but I think it's cute. I replied with a simple "k" and was driving down the road.

"Where are we going?" I asked Koden.

"To First Beach." I nodded and looked in the rear view mirrow at Quil, Embry and Jacob. Embry and Jacob looked out of place while Quil was going on and on about this hot chick named Elis. I rolled my eyes. Such a guy. He was talking about how big her boobs where and how her ass shook when she walked. If I was any normal girl I would have beat the shit out of him, but I am like one of the guys so it didn't bother me. And when I said "I'd tap that any day." Every one busted up laughing but Jake, he seemed to not like that very much.

"I was _kidding _Jake, get over it." I said rolling my eyes at him. A few mintuets of silence later we pulled into First Beach and there was swarms of teenagers. I laughed at some of the girls dancing. They thought they were hot stuff cause they where dancing all slutly like. I laughed again. That was nothing to the way I danced, but then again I danced almost like them, but more daring. I smirked.

We all walked up to the croud to hear the ending of "Little Smirk By Theory Of A Deadman"

"_Cause, I took your car,  
With your baby in the back seat,  
Wracked your credit card,  
You're in debt to a deadbeat,  
Maybe now you know how much it hurts,  
When I caught you in the act wearing nothing but a Little Smirk!  
Wearing nothing but a Little Smirk!"_

I took Koden's arm off my shoulder and told him to get me a drink and winked before I walked over to the DJ and handed him my I-pod and whispered a few things in his ear, then left and made my way to the dance floor. Jake and the gang were being swarmed by girls so that left the dance floor a little lest clutered. I looked around for a quick second and grabbed some random guys hand and asked if he wanted to dance. He said "Yes." just in the nick of time to because the song I asked the DJ to play was starting -Shots By LMFAO ft Lil John-

As soon as the music started I had my arms up in the air poping my ass and boobs.

I'm fucked upppp

(Lil Jon)  
If you're not drunk ladies and gentleman  
Get ready to get fucked up  
Lets do it  
Haha  
LMFAO  
You know it  
Lil Jon  
Yeaah  
All of the alcoholics  
Where you at  
Lets go

The guy I asked to dance was behind, a hand on my hip the other in the air like mine while he rotated his hips with mine. I was still poping my breast and ass all the while grinding my ass into his dick.

Hey hey hey hey uh huh hey hey hey hey  
Lets go yeah!  
(LMFAO)  
When i walk in the club  
All eyes on me  
I'm with the party rock crew  
All drinks are free (all drinks are free)  
We like Ciroc  
We love Patron  
We came to party rock  
Everybody its on!

I pushed my ass more into him moving my whole body in rhythm with the song. My hands where now around his neck pulling his head closer to me. I kissed under his chin. Then as they started saying "Shots" My rhythm picked up and I was moving quickly poping every thing I could. I was just almost breaking a sweat.

Shots shots shots shots shots  
Shots shots shots shots shots  
Shots shots shots shots shots shots  
Everybody  
Shots shots shots shots shots  
Shots shots shots shots shots  
Shots shots shots shots shots shots  
Everybody

(yeah)  
Let me see you do it

I slowed my pace and made it more sensual as I turned around and my pussy was pressed right on his dick, before I could even try and not moan I did and it almost brought me to my knees at the sensatioin that it brought when we moved togeather. But as I was doing this I could feel four pair of eyes on me, Koden's and Jacob's and that made me uneasy.

The ladies love us  
When we bring shots  
They need an excuse  
To suck our cocks (suck my cock)  
We came to get krunk  
How bout' you  
Bottles up  
Let's go round two!

And then we picked up our pace again and I was getting really wet. He once in a while he would buck his hips into mine and I closed my eyes at the feeling again. I was grinding hard against him and he to me. I pulled his face to mine and brushed my lips on his and in a second his lips crashed onto mine. We where still dancing and I was now getting a little more sweaty and that turned me on more.

Shots shots shots shots shots  
Shots shots shots shots shots  
Shots shots shots shots shots shots  
Everybody  
Shots shots shots shots shots  
Shots shots shots shots shots  
Shots shots shots shots shots shots  
Everybody

(Lil Jon)

I pulled away from the guy who whispered his name in my ear. His name is Levi. And was now jumping in the air a little my hand bouncing up in the air with me. Levi looked at me and then he started to do that with me, then a couple more people where. Soon every on that was on the dance floor was jumping up in the air.

If you aint gettin' drunk get the fuck out the club  
If you aint takin' shots get the fuck out the club  
If you aint come to party get the fuck out the club  
Now where my alcoholics let me see your hands up  
(what you drinking on)  
Yeah  
Jager-Bombs  
Lemon Drops  
Buttery Nipples  
Jello Shots  
Kamakazis  
Rewindin'  
Fuck all that shit  
Give me some gin!

(LMFAO)

Shots!  
Patrons on the rocks  
And I'm ready for some shots  
The women come around  
Every time I'm pouring shots

Their panties hit the ground every time i give 'em shots

When it said "there painties hit the ground" I went with it. My ass just touched the grouned when I pulled Levi closer to me and pressed my breast to his legs and pulled myself up, my whole body now touching him till his hands where back on my hips and pulling me closer to him as the music continued.

So cups in the air everybody lets take shots

If you're feeling drunk put your hands in the air  
And if you're trying to fuck get your hands in the air  
Now say I'm fucked up  
(I'm fucked up)  
I'm fucked up  
(I'm fucked up)  
I'm trying to fuck  
(I'm trying to fuck)  
I'm tryin' to fuck  
(I'm tryin' to fuck)

Again ever on was jumping up in the air when the song said "If your feeling drunk put your hands in the air." I was also doing that.

Shots!  
Patrons on the rocks  
And I'm ready for some shots  
The women come around  
Every time I'm pouring shots  
There panties hit the ground every time i give 'em shots

Once again my ass bearly touched the ground I used Levi as my saport and pulled myself up him.

So cups in the air everybody lets take shots

-I'm fucked upp-

Lets go!

And soon the song ended to fast for my liking. I kissed Levi on the cheek and then walked over to Koden who was still holding my drink. He looked petrified, sad, hurt, mad, angry. I took my drink and guzled it down.

"Thanks Ko." I said and smiled. But it faltered when he looked down at me, his eyes asking why, though he said nothing.

"I'm sor-" I was starting to say before I was being pulled back by Levi when "Hotel Room Service By Pitbull" started. I couldn't say no. Well I could. But I didn't want to. I felt bad for hurting Koden but I just grabbed some random guy and started dancing with thim..I didn't mean for it to get that bad. I told Levi that I promised another guy a dance and bolted for Quil. He was dancing with none other then Elis but I needed to get away from him.

"I'm cutting in." I said and grabbed Quil's hand. He looked highly pissed. I quickly apologised. "But I need to talk to you." I said and started dancing.

I want everybody to stop what they're doing. Now if you know you're with somebody you're gonna take the hotel room tonight, make some noise...  
Meet me at the hotel room [x4]

I was still kind of grinding into Quil, but not really cause he is my best friend and if Jake saw me do that, Jake would die. Quil's hands were on my hips holding me away from him some. Though his hands still swayed with the rhythm of my hips.

Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room, you can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room. [x2]  
We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn. [x4]

"What did you do?" He asked I pulled him down to me and told him everything, every detail. Quil almost feel on the ground. "Why the hell would you do that?!?!" He whisper yelled if thats even possible. We has stopped dancing now.

2 and the O, 1 in the eye, that kinkee skull, you nasty, but I like your type and like T-ass, whatever you like. Bring your girls, whatever the night, your man just left, i'm the plump of the night, let me check your pipes, oh, you're the healthy type. Well, here goes some egg whites. Now gimme that sweet, that nasty goochi stuff, let me tell you what we gon' do. 2 + 2, i'm gonna undress you. Then we're gonna go 3 and 3 you gon' undress me. Then we're gon' go 4 and 4, we gon' freak some more, but first!

Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room, you can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room. [x2]  
We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn. [x4]

We started at each other with no one talking for a minuet. Then Quil broke the silence. "Why would you do that Felicia? You killed Jake and Koden..you should go talk to them not me..I mean. Damn you fucked up sooooo so bad..." And with that his hands let go of my waist and he walked away with out looking at me again. I felt so guilty. So very guilty that I walked to the drink table and asked if anything was spiked, trying to be very sexy so he would tell me. And he did, he said that most of them were. I asked which on was spiked with the hardest stuff he said the Kool-aid. So cliché. But I grabbed a cup and downed one, two, three, then four.

after party in hotel lobby,  
then we off to the room like room,with the grills in yo mouth trippin up yo blouse,and pull that g-sting down south uuu OK shawty, 1's company, 2's a crowd, and 3's a party. A girl ain't with it, I got somebody, in my nature she's naughty. Now gimme that sweet, that nasty goochi stuff. Ima tell you what we gon' do, 2 + 2, i'm gon' undress you. Then we gon' go 3 and 3, you gon' undress me. Then we gonna go 4 and 4, we gon' freak some more! But firstly...

Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room, you can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room. [x2]  
We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn. [x4]

I was so buzzed by the time that song was over that I was slurring my words and I was a little tipsy.

I looked around for Jake. He was gone. I guess Embry went with him. And Koden was sitting by himself. I don't know why, but I smiled and strutted over to him.

**A/N: Haha, jk not doing a lemon here, but next chapter. I promise. Sorry for the spelling mistakes. Open Office does not have spell check or anything cool like that.**


	7. Chapter 7

_I was so buzzed by the time that song was over that I was slurring my words and I was a little tipsy._

_I looked around for Jake. He was gone. I guess Embry went with him. And Koden was sitting by himself. I don't know why, but I smiled and strutted over to him._

"Heeeeyyy Kooodeenn." I said and sat on his lap when he looked up at me.

"Whyyy arre you ober her by you sef?" I asked. When I got buzzed or drunk I started sounding like a little kid and got very horny.

Another song was starting to play "Brithday Sex- Jeremih"

_It's your birthday so I know  
you want to riiide out,  
Even if we only go to myyy house  
Sip mo- weezy as we sit upon myyy couch  
Feels good, but I know you want to  
cryyy out _

I started to move my hips to the music, but then Koden started talking and I didn't hear the music no more. I looked at him as he placed his hands on my hips to stop them though they were still moving to there own acord.

"Felicia.-" He said very exasperated. "I can't believe you did that to that guy. Do you even know his name?" He looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Yea I did. It Levi." I said pointing my chin out as my arms wrapped around his neck.

"Levi what?" He asked. He was sounding like my mom when she was scolding me.

"Do it fukin matter what his last name is? I don't know yours." I said taking my arms off of his neck and crossing them under my breast.

"Yes! It fucking matters! You were pretty much having sex with him out there! If another song like that came on you might have taken your clothes off and have done him right then and there!" Koden said huffing. His eyes now not sad, but angry and firce.

"Nuh uh! I woould take em home. Dubass!" I said looking away.

"So you where?!" He said pushing me off of him and stood up.

I fell on my but with a thud.

"Oww! That hurt you shit bag!" I said wobbly getting back onto my feet. Damn heels!

"I'm no shit bag! You just said you were going to screw that guy and I'm the shit bag?" He screamed at me. That got a few heads to turn, so he grabbed my hand pulled me away from the crowd and into the forest.

"So _whaaat_ if I was? You arn't my dad! You can't tell mee what Im a do! And I wasn't reawly going to. If I was goin to do an e one. It would be you." I said making a pppfft noise at the end.

He skipped a beat while he was walking I guess that I shouldn't have said anything.

We stopped when we could hear the party just barley, now it really was back round music.

_Or maybe we can float on top my water bed you close your eyes as i improve between your legs  
We work our way from kitchen stoves, and tables  
Girl you know I'm more than able to please, yeah  
Say you wanted flowers on the bed (on the bed)  
But you got me and now it's on again_

{Chours) (it's the best day of the year, girl)  
(lemme know what it feels like, feels like, when I hit that G-spot, G-spot) 

That was the ending of the song or at least I thought it was, because then "Every Girl- Young Money" started to play.

We had stopped now and I was leaning on a tree, shoes off, fingers playing with the bark on the tree.

I timidly asked "Do you know wer Jacob went? He looked mad like you.." I spoke only above a whisper and it was still very quite and yet he heard me.

Koden nodded his head just a little "Yeah. He was really pissed Felicia. I think you hurt him worse then you did me.." I took in a sharp breath now looking at him and not the floor. "Why did you have to go dance with some complet stranger and then come back over to where I was and act like nothing was wrong..?" He asked coming up really close to me, so that my back was pressed hard on the bark and he was just an inch away from me.

"I didn't mean to hurt any ob you. I told the guy to play that song. But I looked for you..and you wern't round so I grabbed some randum guy an started dancin..an I didn't want Jake to dance wit me cause he don't lick me at tall."

I looked up into his honey almond eyes and for some reason for a split second I just wanted to jump him right then and there. But then I thought of Jacob and my chest started to ache so bad and I don't know why. Yeah of course. I like Jake, a lot. But it shouldn't hurt this bad when I danced with some one else. I did this all the time with other guys and I just felt numb afterward. But now I didn't feel numb, and I wanted to. Really badly..

I was and am never one that can handle emotinoal pain well at all. I can get the shit kicked out of me and not even cry at all. But with emotial pain I could not handle at all. I just wanted it to go away. So if hurting myself in turn to get rid of the pain I would do it. So now as Koden was just centermeaters away from my face, so that I could feel his hot breath on my face and smell his Axe clonge on his shirt. I leaned my head closer to his, very slowly to see how he would react and he didn't move. His eyes glanced from my lips then back to my eyes. I kinda took that as an O.K. And roughply pushed my lips onto his and he the same to me. There was no spark or anything really like I had hoped there would be. It was not like touching Jacob. Every time he looked or touched me, my heart would skip abeat and I would feel all wobbly kneed.

But with Koden it felt different. Like he was the gay best friend you kissed 'hello' and 'good bye' when you guys saw one another. It was like kissing someone you didn't like nor love, like kissing some random stranger on a dare, but it means nothing. And this is how kissing Koden felt. Empty. But thats how I wanted to feel. I licked his bottom lip and gently nibbled on it, begging for entrance. He quickly let me in and my tounge darted in and was wressiling his for dominace. I won. My hands left the tree and flew to his short hair, grasping at what little there was.

His hands were roaming my body, his hands were traviling up my stomach and were just under my breast when he pulled away and took a few steps back shaking his head.

"I can't do this..." I barley heard it.

"Then lets go back to my place remember, no one is home. It'll just be me and you.." I said almost begging as I walked over to him. The emptyness was slowly leaving and I was hurting again. I did not want to feel this pain and I did not want to drink this pain away. I wanted to use some one for my own pleasure.

"No. I mean I really can't do this. Your drunk and that would be taking advantage of you.." He said running his hands through his very jelled hair.

"Your not taking advantage of me if I want you to." I said grabbing his hand and started walking to my truck very quickly. Not caring if my heels were still by that tree. All I needed to do was get him home and into my bed, then every thing will fall into place.

**A/N: Yeah I know I said I was going to put this up like Friday and I didn't but every things been a little hectic around my house. So this is just a small chapter, but I will put the next chapter up like tomarrow cause it's 11 pm and I need to take a shower and get stuff done...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the long update. But I had a super buzy weekend, so here is the chapter. And yes there will be a half lemon. So just bear with me. ^^**

**Jacob's POV-**

Felicia and her mom had just come back from the doctors. She just walked in and went to her room and took a shower. How I would love to be in the shower with her. Just running my hands all over her sculpted body. Then her doing the same to me, the soap suds running from my chest to other parts down south- I was brought out of my thoughts when Quil pushed me.

"Dude. What the fuck? Arn't you listing?" He asked and rolled his eyes.

I flipped him off and huffed, before I was listing again. We're talking about Felicia for the millionth time at out meetings. She is all ways the topic of the day. What I don't understand is why the hell not we can't tell her about us. She is my damn imprint after all. I know I shouldn't talk like that about her. But if I don't tell her soon. I am scared that she will do something with some one. Like Koden for instence. If I didn't do anything in that moment he might have been humping her right there in the hall way. I could tell that she wouldn't have minded, cause I could smell her arousal growing. If had just been us three there, and no one else. I would have beat the living day lights out of him for thinking he was going to get lucky with my imprint. Anyway though. Cameron won't let me or anyone tell her about any of this crap till shes been to the bon fire. But I don't know if I can wait that long. Especially with Koden's and Felicia'a "relationship" growing as fast as it is.

I knew she was coming down the stairs, because all talk about her and me stopped and the T.V. Turned on we started to talk about something else. I don't quite no what because I was looking at her. After her shower she called up her mom to do her hair, it looked nice. Her mom braided it I think. Cause from what I know about braids that does not look like one..

She was wearing black pj pants with Stewie from _Family Guy_ all over and a blue tank top that showed a lot of clevage.

"Good I can't wait to tell her." I thought to myself.

I knew Koden was coming over 'cause I heard her talking about it when Felicia and her mom pulled into there drive way. I was more consurened about it more than any one else, just cause she was my imprint but I did not want her alone with him in her room sleeping on the same bed. Maybe that was a little far, saying that they would be sleeping in the same room, but still.

I looked over at her as she sat on the couch with Jara. He is our youngest and newest member. He just turned 12 when he first shifted. That day scared the crap out of me cause he attacked his sister and my imprint. I don't know if I will get tired of using the word imprint. I know every one else in the pack is tired of the word. But I am not. I can say it all day. But back to what I was saying. When he attacked her I just wanted to kill him for hurting my imprint. I was pissed that Cam made me go with Sam to help Jara out with his shifting back and all that good stuff. I just wanted to tell her so she would know that Jara didn't mean to do that, that it was just bad timing on every ones part. He showed no sign of changing and then just poof he changed. I wasn't able to see her incase I went wolf on every on in the room. But he was hurting more than I was cause he did it to her and he also like me just wanted to tell her.

He didn't even look at her when he picked her up and placed her in his lap. He just picked her up and placed her in his lap and wrapped his arms around her small waist. I wish I was him. She looked hella shocked but did not fight it. That was before Koden knocked on the door. She shot out of Jara's lap. Why didn't she do that when I knocked on the door. She acted like it was God himself at the front door going to spend the night. I rolled my eyes. She started walking to the front door a little slow if I say so myself. Then I noticed how she was walking. She was walking slower and shaking her ass some as she walked. I tried not to laugh at that. She was trying to be sexy and get me to jump up and take her there. But I would have, if Cam had said I cant touch her or be in close proximity to her. He thought I would tell her about us. One day I would if it came a nisesity to tell her to keep her from doing something with some one.

She through me a wink before she opened the door and through her arms around Koden. I growled but only the wolves could hear.

"Yay!! You made it. I was wondering when you were going to get here!" She squealed and grabbed his hand. I murmmered a mocking "Yay!" and waved my hands in the air a little. She shot, Embry, Quil and I the death glare I held in my laugh.

Koden seemed uncomfortable and I liked that he did. He must remember that I can kiss his sorry ass if he tries anything on my Felicia. Wow. Way to sound like she is your property. She must have seen his that he was uncomfortable, so she whispered in his ear.

"You don't have to be so nurvese. If they do anything, my dad'll kick there ass." She giggled. I like when she laughes or giggles. It sounds like a little kid when there in the candy store and they just so damn happy to be in there. But no where near as annoying.

He just nodded not really believing her.

"Um, where do I put my stuff?" He asked looking down at her. That simple thing made me want to kill him. He could be looking at her breast or really looking at her. But I think he was looking at her boobs cause there are just out there, almost asking to be looked at and touched and. Bad Jacob. Don't think like that. I mentaly slapped myself.

"Oh. In my room. C'mon I'll show you." She said and pulled him up the stairs with her. There was a couple of shocked faces because of her stament about her dad.

Even though they were gone. Every one could hear what they were doing and saying.

"Kay. I cleared out a whole dresser drawer for you." I heard her say was she opened something

It was quite for a moment before I heard her sit on her bed and ask;

"Sooo, do you need anything?" Then he replied;

"Felicia. This doesn't feel right. I'm post to be the one getting you things while you just sit around. Not the other way around. Thats just not how I was raised.." He sounded exasperated to me. I chuckled.

"Ko. It's all cool. Member I'm your slave. I do anything you tell me to. That has to be cool right?" I nodded my head. Yes that does sound nice. I know what I would make you do if you where my slave. I have know idea why I have all these sexual thoughts towards her, but Cam says it because thats what most new imprinters think towards there imprints. I stopped talking to my self as I heard Koden talk again.

"Well then, as your "master"-" Even though he was upstairs I could see the air quotations. "I want to releve you of your duties to me."

Then all of a sudden I laughed. So hard. That one word. 'Duties' Just set me off. I may be 17, but damn if that word still doesn't get to me. Quil and Jara laughed with me for a moment, but stopped.

"Very mature Jake." That was Sam and Cam.

"Wonder whats so funny." I heard her ask Koden. I could just see her shoulders raise and then fall as she shrugged.

"But really. I don't want you to do anything for me. Let me do stuff for you." He said and walked to the bed and sat down next to her. Or so I think.

She must have been thinking that over or something, cause the room was quite. "I was the one that got you into this..your head and every thing.." I felt bad about that statement. 'Cause I was the one more or less that did that.

"Ok fine-" Koden said. "You can do one thing for me, then the rest of my stay here I do every thing for you. Deal?"

It was quite again before she spoke. "Ok. What do I have to go for you?"

"You. Have to get dressed in something sexy and bring your I-pod. I'll leave and you get all beautiful." I heard a kissing nose before her left the bed room. I was mad. I stood up and walked to the edge of the stairs waiting for him.

"Don't you _dare_ kiss her again. Do it. And I will rip off your balls!" I said glaring at him shaking lightly.

He jumped back a little before he pushed his was past me. Blowing me off. I almost phased right there. He went into the kitchen and was talking to Aylissa, but I don't know what he was saying because I was being ushered out by Quil and Embry.

"Dude. You need to calm the freak down." Embry said. We where outside for a while before I heard Felicia's door open and close. I quickly walked back into the house. Em and Quil trailing behind me.

She looked beautiful and sexy, and down right hot. She had takin her hair out of the braid and it was very wavy. She looked very nice. I wonder where she is going.

"Well. Your going to a party with me and these people too-" He didn't point to me, Em or Quil or anything. I heard Felicia laugh. I raised a brow.

"It's Monday though.." My angel said sitting on the steps and putting on her heels.

"Yeah, but your mom said that it would be ok, just as long as you got back by eleven." Koden said and walked over to her and helped her up and whispered in her ear "You look really nice." As he lead her to the door.

She looked back at me and I was mad. She did not look _really nice_. She look beautiful, sexy, hot and all those other words down that line. She quickly looked away from me and down at the floor when Aylissa spoke up.

"Faye. Me and your dad are going to have to..go...for a while. We'll be back tomarrow maybe. We just have some things to do out of La Push and Washington." She didn't like that. She must have thought that it was about her. But it wasn't, they were going to see some OBYGN or some person like that.

"Oh, thats cool. Cause I don't need to know if it is about me or not. Thats cool." I felt bad for Aylissa she was going to tell her, but left before she could say any thing. I mouthed "Sorry" to her and gave her a quick hug before I followed after them.

"Anyway. Lets go. I got my I-pod like you asked." As if to emphasize her point she held up blue I-pod nano. Koden nodded and all five of us walked out of the house and to her truck

After a moment of silence "How You Love Me Now- By Hey Monday" started to fill the car. I raised an eye brow and looked over at Quil and Em. They shrugged.

"Where are we going?" She asked Koden and looked over at him for a quick moment.

"To First Beach." All she did was nod and look in the rear view mirrow at Quil, Embry and I. I guess em and Embry felt a little out of place. But I was only out of place cause I was post to be the one next to her. Quil was going on and on about this hot chick named Elis. I rolled my eyes. All he did was talk about her. He was talking about how big her boobs where and how her ass shook when she walked. I was surpised and pissed all at the same time when she said "I'd tap that any day." Every one busted up laughing but me.

"I was _kidding _Jake, get over it." She rolled her eyes at me.. A few mintuets of silence later we pulled into First Beach and there was swarms of teenagers. I laughed at some of the girls dancing. They thought they were hot stuff cause they where dancing all slutly like.

We all walked up to the croud to hear the ending of "Little Smirk By Theory Of A Deadman"

"_Cause, I took your car,  
With your baby in the back seat,  
Wracked your credit card,  
You're in debt to a deadbeat,  
Maybe now you know how much it hurts,  
When I caught you in the act wearing nothing but a Little Smirk!  
Wearing nothing but a Little Smirk!"_

Felicia took Koden's arm off my shoulder and told him to get her a drink and winked before shewalked over to the DJ. After she did that. I couldn't really see her becase me and Em were being bumbarded by chicks. I pused my way through them and walked over to Koden who looked mortified and pissed. I looked to where he was and I froze.

-Shots By LMFAO ft Lil John- Started to play and I saw Felicia. My fucking imprint. Now I am tired of that word dancing so fucking sluty like on this guy named Levi Marana. I never liked this guy. He was the one night stand king. Can't keep a girl longer then a week. Used to be my idol till he stole one of my girl friends.

As soon as the music started she had her arms up in the air poping her ass and boobs.

I'm fucked upppp

(Lil Jon)  
If you're not drunk ladies and gentleman  
Get ready to get fucked up  
Lets do it  
Haha  
LMFAO  
You know it  
Lil Jon  
Yeaah  
All of the alcoholics  
Where you at  
Lets go

Levi the guy she was dancing with was behind her. A hand on herhip the other in the air like hers while he rotated his hips with her. She was grinding her fucking ass into his dick and dancing all at once. Wow.

Hey hey hey hey uh huh hey hey hey hey  
Lets go yeah!  
(LMFAO)  
When i walk in the club  
All eyes on me  
I'm with the party rock crew  
All drinks are free (all drinks are free)  
We like Ciroc  
We love Patron  
We came to party rock  
Everybody its on!

It looked like she pushed her ass more into him, moving her whole body in rhythm with the song. Her hands where now around his neck pulling his head closer to her face. She kissed under his chin. Then as they started saying "Shots" Her rhythm picked up and she was moving quickly poping every thing she fucking could. I could see the sweat start to build. I don;t know why I wasn't over there beating the shit out of this guy. I just stood there and let her do this to her self. Let her looked like a slut.

Shots shots shots shots shots  
Shots shots shots shots shots  
Shots shots shots shots shots shots  
Everybody  
Shots shots shots shots shots  
Shots shots shots shots shots  
Shots shots shots shots shots shots  
Everybody

(yeah)  
Let me see you do it

She slowed her pace and made it more easyer for his dick to tease her pussy I could hear her moan. I saw her press her pussy more into Levi. Then I split. I couldn't take it anymore. Embry was gone. I am not sure were he went. But once I hit the forest tree line. I phased and ran. I ran so hard and fast. Jared and Paul where on patrol when they asked me what happened and how come I wasn't with Felicia. I replayed every thing in my head to them. Jared was disgusted and Paul, well lets just say the next time I see him. He won't ever be able to have kids.

I kept running. I am not sure where I was running. But all I knew was that I was running north and turning around when the shifts changed about an hour later and it was Quil and Embry that were running now and Quil said that Felicia had left with Koden and where heading to her house and quickly.

**Felicia's POV**

I was speeding home. If Koden didn't want to have sex with me out in the forest like other guys I know would have. I will take him home and get him in my room. Lock the door and get into my skimpy lacey crap that my bestie Kayla got for me. And then I will push him on my bed and take him. Yes I will and I will make damn sure that I get some tonight. I looked over at Koden. It looked like he was thinking about something. What? I am not sure. But I guess he was thinking about what he was going to do with me. When we were both in the car. I gassed it. We launched forward. And were speeding back down to my house. I really shouldn't be driving. But my house was only a little bit away. After about ten minuets. We were at my house. I called out asking if anyone was home. And they wern't. I smiled. I pulled Koden up to my room with me. I guess he gave up or something and was like fuck it all and was going to give in. I mentaly was jumping up and down and screaming holy jesus.

I locked the door and Koden walked to my bed and sat down. I removed my shirt as he sat there looking at me then took off my shorts so I was in my black and pink polk-a-dot bra and panties set.

"For get the lacey shit!" I mumbled and slowly walked over to him.

I climbed onto the bed and onto him. Sitting right on his groin. My eyes rolled into the back of my head at the contact. I looked at him and placed my hands on his shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed. I laid down ontop of him and kissed him. My hands going to his hair. He was kissing me back but tentivlay. But I wasn't having any of that crap. I nipped at his bottom lip and removed my hands from his hair and grabbed his hands and placed them on my back. And at the moment he flipped me over and he snaked his hands beneath my tank and cupped my breasts gently squeezing them my nipples hardened under his touch. I let out a moan and rolled my head back. He took one hand and slid it down my panties moving his hand up and down over my already wet entrance. We both moaned at the contact. He pressed his lips to mine. I felt his tounge run over my bottom lip then his teeth caught my bottom in and he pulled back and let go of my lip and was kissing me roughly again. I didn't mind that he was being rough with me. It was a huge turn on.

He licked my bottom lip again asking for entrance. And I let him in. He tasted so good. A little like alcohol because of the party. I could also taste like candy cane and his tooth paste. Very minty.

He pulled his hand back out from my panties and I pouted for a moment. But stopped when he took of his shirt. His upper body was great. He shaved his chest, except for the line of hair that went from his belly button and past his pant line. I bit my lip some as I thought about where that hair lead to.

I reached for his pants. But he stopped me.

"No. We are doing this my way. I get to lead, and I am the one that gets to take off clothes. Not you." His voice was gruff and husky and all the more sexy. I don't know why. But I loved when the guy took the control. So I listend. I moved my hands to my side. But then brought my hands up to his chest and ran my hands down his six pack. I shuddered some as the tighted up then losend under my touch. He quickly took of his pants and through them onto the floor. Now both of us were left in our undergraments, and I thought that was still to many clothes. Koden must have thought so too because his hands were under my back and on my bra strap trying to take it off. I arched my back into him making it easier on him. He unclasped it and pushed me back down onto the bed and slid the straps of my shoulders and took it off. He stared at my breast for a couple of seconds then was atacking my neck. He was sucking and nipping, and licking as he made his way to my collarbone. He nipped at it and I gave a moan as he bit down a little harder. He started kissing and sucking again till he reached the valley inbetween my breast. His mouth attacked my left breast while his right hand was massaging my right. He grabbed my nipple with is pointer finger and thumb and was rolling it around, pulling and pinching. That elisted a few moans out of me. After a mintuet of sucking and biting my left breast he did the same to my right. Rolling his tounge around my nipple, flicking it with the tip of his tounge before he bit and pulled on it with his teeth. I moaned and ground my hips into him. He started to make his way south and was kissing me all over my stomach till he was at my pantie line. He ran his tounge across the line of the panties as his hands swiftly pulled her panties down so now I was completely naked before him. He looked at my swollan pussy and smiled. I have been shaving it since I was 13. He must have liked that. Cause he licked where my panties where before and blew cold air on where he just licked. I shivered at the sensastion. He moved so his face was right at my pussy. He groaned as he caught site of my pussy, glistening for him. He looked up at me, smirking confidently as let one finger travel down me, dipping in to tease my clit and then back out. I moaned and arched my back, into his touch and as fast as his finger was there. It was gone. He told me to lay back down. Cause I was leanig I was fully splayed on the bed, he pulled me closer to him by my hips. My sex was mere inches from his mouth. I grasped at the pillows tightly and let out a moan as he let out hot air against my pussy. Pulling me close enough for his lips to be against my pussy he took a long slow lick right up my slit, spreading the moisture with his tongue. I could feel him smirk aginst my pussy when I gasped and started to flick his tongue against my clit, rubbing the tiny nub of nerves with the flat side of his tongue to alternate between the tip of his tongue.

I was starting to lose it, and I think could tell. As his tongue worked my pussy, his hands rubbed up and down my thighs, moving from my inner to outer with every few strokes of his tongue. It wasn't long before my hips started to rise off the bed. Koden grinned against my pussy again as my hands made their way to his hair. I gripped the short locks tightly as I started to violently shove my hips against his mouth. Moments later I was seeing stars behind my eyes as I started ti shake vilonently as my orgasm ripped through me. My jucies ran down his face as he came up from cleaning my pussy with his tongue. He came back up to me and kissed me. I could taste my jucies on his lips and I moaned as I did the most outragouse thing I have ever done in foreplay I licked hhis face clean of my jucies. My eyes closed before I opened them and looked into his lust glased over ones.

"Now. It's my turn." That was all I said as I mustered enough streangth to roll him over. I kissed his mouth hard and then was kissing and sucking on his jaw. I did'nt want to take as long as he did to get to the point. So I kissed and licked my way down his chest to his boxers. I felt bad for him, because his dick was just straining to be let out of it confines. So to help him out. I pulled down his boxers and his dick sprang free. I gasped as I looked at it. It was huge. Is very thing big in La Push?!?! I thought to myself. I was just about to go down on him when I heard my door jiggiling and some one saying my name. Then as soon as I looked at the door a tall dark russted skined Jacob busted through the door, yelling

"Stop!!!" He looked at me and where my head was then to who it was I was just about to give head to.

**A/N: I know a cliffy. But my mom is home and I was post to to some things...and I didn;t do them....**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Please bear with me. I have been in a couple of fights, but it was with another girl. Once was it with a guy. But he backed down out of it...so yeah. But I am not sure if it will be very good. But here it goes and I would like feedback on it afterward. Lol. And I am also sorry, for the very, very long update. I have been having writers block…and my life has been very hectic the past couple weeks…**

**So......ON WITH IT!! **

**Jacob POV**

_I knew I should never have left her alone with Koden. She fucking drunk and lots of things can go wrong when someone is drunk._

I was still running in my wolf form and was just about half a block away when I heard the moans, groans and erotic heart beats of two people, and there were only three houses on her street. With one older lady on the left of her house, and a couple with 5 kids, on the right of her. I already pasted there house. I pumped my legs faster, and soon her house was in my eye sight. I phased back into my human form, not skipping a beat as I took my shorts from around my ankle and pulled them on. -I lost my shirt when I phased earlier. - I ran into her house. Not caring that I did not knock or anything like that. I ran up the stairs and it was quite for a minute, then there were some kissing and sucking noises again.

"Felicia!!" I yelled, but she did not answer nor did Koden. I grabbed the handle to the door and tried to turn it, but it was locked. If I was not trying to stop my fucking imprint from having sex with some guy I would have scoffed at the fact that she locked her door thinking that would stop me. I jiggled it a little more before I pushed myself against the door and heaved. I think the door almost came off the hinges, but I didn't care. But what I saw after I opened the door almost killed me on the spot like Zeus was looking down at me and was striking me with a lightning bolt.

But he didn't, I almost wish he did, because what I saw before me on my imprints bed would still hurt more than a damn lightning bolt to the heart.

With my hand still on the door I yelled "Stop!!" but it looked like it already had.

Koden was laying on the bed, leaning up a little to look at her, his hands gripping the bed sheets, a sheen of sweat all over him, with Felicia in between his legs her lips just inches away from his dick. She was wearing nothing like him, but even in this situation or whatever you want to call it. She still looked good. Her legs under her with her small hands grasping his dick and the way her lips formed an "O" shape when she turned her head to look at me.

I shook my head trying to re-focused myself and looked at Koden. A growl ripped through the room. She jumped and so did Koden, but not like Felicia. She was sacred and had a right to. I am going to beat his ass into a pulp. But Koden jumped up and pulled the blanket off the bed, or as much as he could so he was covering up Felicia's body. I sucked in a deep breath trying to calm myself. I was shaking really badly and might end up phasing in front of them and hurting them both. Koden quickly stood up and grabbed his boxers and pulled them on. I rolled my eyes. I don't know why, but I did.

"What the fuck man!?!?!" He screamed at me, coming very close to me. I let go of the door and walked more into the room before slamming the door shut.

"What the hell are you doing in her house?!?! It fucking eleven o' clock like her mom said! So, you can tell her parents she was a good little girl and got home on time." He yelled at me again.

I took a quick glance at Felicia. She looked really pale and like she was going to be sick. I felt bad about that for a moment. She was shaking some as her small hands wrapped the blanket around her tighter.

"I will ask you again. What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Koden asked me again, pronouncing the words carefully but with a lot of anger.

I bit back the bile that I wanted to spit at him. I moved closer to him and looked down at him, -semi glad that I cut my hair again because with long hair I would not look very scary.-

"I could ask you the same thing you horny bastard." So far I have not yelled at him, nor bit his face off. I think I am on a roll.

"Well. Personally it doesn't matter what I was going to do with her. Because for one she is not your girlfriend or anything like that to you, so if I was going to have sex with her, it wouldn't matter to you." He said like a dumb ass know it all.

"You know what you're right. She is not my girlfriend. She is something more than that to me. But what she is to me is none of your business." I said. The shocked look on his face was funny, but then I heard a gasp from the bed and I almost forgot that she was there and now I just told her that I thought more of her then a girlfriend. But not like it mattered, cause if I had anything to do with it, I will tell her she is my imprint. Screw Cam and his fucking orders. But first I need to kick this guys ass for thinking he could have sex with her, then I will yell at her for it, then I will tell her like tomorrow maybe.

_No pussy. Today._

That damn inner voice. Fine then, after I do everything, I will tell her. Happy?

_Yes._

I lunged toward Koden and was just about to slam my fist into his jaw when he spoke again.

"What do you mean? ' She is something more to me'" He asked flinching back from my fist.

"None ya." I said and this time my let my fist connect with his jaw. He stumbled back a little and fell to the floor with a loud thud. That's when I heard a scream. I quickly looked over at Felicia and she was now wearing the same shirt Koden was earlier today.

She jumped off the bed and ran over to me and slapped my face again. I did the motions of getting slapped, but really felt nothing. This time she didn't grab her hand. She balled it up, smirked and just as she was going to hit me in the gut, I grabbed her wrist, holding on tightly.

"Ah, ah, ah" I tsked. It almost sounded sadistic. I felt like I was some mass murder that was scolding his victim for trying to run away or scream. Like the Joker off of Batman: The Dark Night, that's what I felt like, the Joker. Wow. That is a sad way to think of yourself.

The Joker. I thought to myself again.

"Now, now, now. Felicia. Is that any way to treat some one? First slapping them, and then trying to punch me? Your mom would be very ashamed." Yep, so like the Joker…

I don't know what is going on with me. Something just snapped and I started acting all weird, I didn't like seeing her with Koden. I didn't like the images that ran through my head I I thought of what would have happened between them if I did not get here when I did.

But I also didn't like the way I was acting, but I couldn't reel it back in...so I went with it..

I forcefully pushed her to the ground and turned around to look at Koden. A smirk crossed my lips as I stalked over to him. I bent down and grabbed his neck and pulled him up into a standing position.

I pressed him up against the wall hard. His hands were clawing at my hand trying to get some much needed oxygen back to his lungs.

A small chuckle escaped my lips, and I gripped his neck tighter.

His clawing at my hands was slowly stopping, his pupils were dilated and his heart was slowly shutting down. I smirked again.

I was just about to seal his fate but the door swung open and in came rushing Jara and Seth.

"What the hell man!" They both screamed at me, but only Jara used my name.

I dropped Koden from my grasp, and he gasped for air. My eyes were wide and open with fear as I looked at them both before me.

And in that moment I was only thinking "Holy shit, holy shit."

"Jacob what the hell?! What are you doing?!" Seth screeched at me as Jara ran to his sisters aid.

"I-I-I don't know." I stuttered like an idiot. Or course I remembered but not like I was going to say anything to a 15 year old and an 11 year old.

So did what any person getting caught doing something bad did....I ran. With my tail between my legs. I ran from the room and the house and phased and kept running.

**Jara's POV.**

"Felicia." I said semi calmly as I could in this moment and time. I tapped her face a few times before I yelled her name about 3 more times before she actually woke up.

Once she did I let out a breath I did not know I was holding and pulled her into a hug, and started rocking her back and forth, all the while blubbering away about how sorry I was for everything. I just spilled my guts out to my sister. I really just told her every thing, and how I am sorry for the scars that I put on her body and that I am sorry that Jacob came over to our house and did this to you.

Seth had called the Forks hospital and told them to get two rooms ready. I was great full to have a friend like Seth. He just seemed to know what to do. He may only be 15 but with his dad dying when he was 14 made him grow up so much more faster then he really should have.

I picked up Felicia even though she was trying to get me to let her walk and then she was talking about getting a Chasity ring or something like that and how she will never think about Koden like the way she had, and won't have sex ever again. I laughed at that sex was like oxygen to my sister.

Quil was already waiting for us out in the car. I don't know how he got here or anything, but I was grateful.

**Felicia POV**

"Omg, omg, omg!! Like what the hell is wrong with Jacob!" My mind kept screaming at me. Everything just kept replaying in my head and I was swearing off almost everything just to make everything all better.

An you know what the worst part about this whole thing was that once again. I Felicia Faye Bond has cause my best friend to almost die because of me and my freaking games.

**A/N: I know sad way to end chapter, but yea, here you guys go..and I hope u like it..I am not tht pleased with it, it just didn't turn out the way I thought it was..please leave your comments, tell me if u loved, it hated, it was ok I dont care, I just want feed back lol**


End file.
